Untouched
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: Marley wanted her mom to know her. Bowie wanted a father to lean on. Nemo just wanted two parents who cared. Lilly-centric.
1. Marley Jonas

**_Part Two:_**

**Untouched**

_Chapter One. Marley_

Marley Jonas grew up living in her grandparents house with her cousins and uncles.

Kevin got married to Ashley Tisdale about a year and a half from the time Marley was born. They have these twin girls, Tarra and Shelby, who they say make life worth living. Tarra, takes after her father's brown hair and Shelby with Ashley's hair. Blonde hair. Both with brown eyes. They're both about 13 now.

Nick and Miley got married about year following, even though they were only 19. Miley gave birth to Cece Jonas just three days before her 18th birthday. She's a brunette, like her parents, with extremely curly hair like her father. Her younger brother, Dex also takes after his parents, with dark brown curly hair, many saying he looks like a mini-Nicholas. Dex is just turned 13.

Oliver is doing well too. He has one daughter, Lauren, who, like Marley, doesn't have a mom. Oliver was married to Ashley Dewitt for about ten months, then she left him and Lauren. Lauren is 14, like Cece and Marley.. She has light brown hair, that's always straightened and big brown eyes like her dad.

Lauren, Cece and Marley are best friends. Along with Tarra, Shelby, Dex and Frankie, the six of them make up a unbreakable group of friends.

As for Marley, she was the quietest of the group. She had long extremely light blonde hair that formed swirls just at the bottom, courtesy of her father's hair's waves. She had gigantic, brilliant green eyes, that Joe could almost never say no to. She had a quiet way of being, that disappeared when she was singing or onstage performing. So as, if you'd never spoken to her, you'd see her as a rebellious party girl, but she was really a quiet, polite, daddy's girl, who was missing part of herself.

In any sense, Marley grew up with the same friends, the same people, and the same family. She was a only child, right?

* * *

8 year old Marley Jonas stood backstage at her father's concert. She rocked back and forth to the music, singing along. She glanced to Miley who was now ten feet away, and she knew it was just far enough away to escape. Marley grinned a Joe-like devilish smile that was mostly for her enjoyment of doing it, and looked up to her dad and uncles who sung onstage. They were singing her favorite song. SOS. She giggled and jumped onstage, running up to her dad and grabbing his mike. She belted out the words and her dad just stared at her surprised, yet very impressed by her singing ability. The vocals were a little strange when Joe stopped singing though. Something like…

"OooH! This is a S O---" Joe was cut off by Marley.

"Don't wanna second guess, This is the bottom line, its true. I gave it all for you, now my hearts in two and a I can't find the other half! Its like I'm walking on broken glass. Better believe I bled, cause it's a call I'll never get…" She sang, ending the song and receiving a huge applause from the crowd. She smiled at her dad. He just started laughing. Kevin and Nick were practically on the stage floor by now.

"Um… wow." Kevin said through his laughter.

"And give a huge round of applause to her!" Nick said, the crowd erupting in noise. Marley giggled. She waved to the crowd and handed the mike back to Joe. He laughed a few times more and then spoke.

"Um… yeah." He kept laughing and then turned to Marley. "So, what's your name, cutie." he asked, putting the mic in front of her mouth for her to answer.

"Marley Veronica Jonas." She stated, proudly.

"And how old are you?"

"I'm eight." She said, still very proud.

"And why are you here?"

"Cause Miley walked off." Marley said giggling. "And I wanted to sing with my daddy."

"Well then." Kevin said.

"Um… everyone…. You guys haven't quite met her yet, but… this is my daughter, Marley." Joe said pointing to her. There were a few gasps and nodded, the laughing. "Yeah. Um… Marles… maybe you should go find Cece?" Marley shrugged and nodded.

"Have a good show, daddy!" She said. She gave him a hug and the audience 'awwwwed'. Marley kissed his cheek and ran backstage. The three brothers finished their show and went backstage. Joe immediately found Marley who was sitting with Cece, Nick's daughter, and Marley's best friend.

"Hi, dad." Marley said. Joe looked to Cece, who nodded and she got up and found her mom and dad who were hugging a few meters away. Joe sat down with Marley.

"You just can't stay out of the spotlight, can you?" He said in a kind voice. Marley giggled and nodded.

"I love singing your songs, daddy!" She said. Joe smiled at his daughter and nodded.

"Maybe someday you'll be singing your own…"

"Yes! I wanna be a rockstar like you!" She said in a very excited voice.

"You know the chances of that are one in a million?" He said picking her up into his lap.

"Well, I'm gonna be that one. I know it." She said. Joe grinned at her.

"If that's your dream."

"It is. That's what I want to do. Its my destiny." She said, pronouncing 'destiny' slowly, like she was sounding it out.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in one of my books."

"Which one?"

"Harry Potter, the order of the Phoenix." She stated proudly. He smiled at her.

"I don't think I've read that one… tell me about it…" He said humoring her.

"YOU HAVEN'T?! Its amazing! So, it starts out with Harry Potter. And He's walking down the street and he see's Dudley, his gross cousin, and Dudley's friends…."

* * *

(Marley's POV, Present tense, aka, she's 14 now)

I stood onstage. The crowd was cheering. I had just finished my first song. I was standing in front of a crowd of people, at a LA venue. I smiled at them. Wearing a pair of bright red skinnies and a black t-shirt with black lo top chucks, I was ready for this.

"Alright. So this next song… is a song that I wrote and its basically about when your goin' through a break up and nothing is going right, so… here we go…" I nodded to Frankie, my uncle and guitarist and he started.

"_It's the end of the season  
And nothing much has changed  
I'm still seeking a reason  
Or a life to rearrange  
That jacket looks good on you  
Did I forget to mention  
My feet still follow you  
But I'm losing my direction_

_I've been looking for romance  
In all the lonely places  
Sick of leaving it up to chance  
In the hopes that you'll erase this  
Need to find a fresher face  
To clear the cobwebs these days  
Come back to me and stop this chase  
I promise it's just a phase  
Anyways_

_I wake up alone  
But I just pretend  
That my head is resting  
Between your shoulder and your head  
God this is so unhealthy  
I guess my heart is sick  
You're killing it with your poison  
Yeah, you're sweet like arsenic_

_I gave you up long ago  
and replaced you with a drink  
But you appear unannounced so  
I don't know what to think  
I try to convince myself  
You're not the one I miss  
I'll admit it here and now  
And I'll seal it with a kiss  
Like this  
_  
_But you're not my man anymore_." I waved to the crowd and turned to Frankie.

"Acoustic affair?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"This next one is called Acoustic Affair…"

_  
"The picture frames been empty for quiet some time  
I still think of you more then I would like  
Don't spare a passing glance, or dare call out my name  
The very thought of it drive me insane_

_I miss you, but I really miss what we had  
I need you, but I really need what we had  
_  
_I wanna be your acoustic affair  
The reason you dream of what ifs  
I wanna be your acoustic affair  
But baby lifes never been fair_

_I know it's be said and it's been over sung  
But fates cruel, heartless, and a loaded gun  
Don't pull the trigger now; I can do that on my own  
I'm a big girl so watch me sink into the unknown_

_I see you, but I don't see the one I loved  
I touch you, but only cause I feel unloved?_

_I wanna be your acoustic affair  
The reason you dream of what ifs  
I wanna be your acoustic affair  
But baby lifes never been fair_

_Can you take me and mold me into that girl  
I was before you threw me into this harsh world  
Your lines always sound better the first time  
So stop singing them to other girls, they were mine_

_I wanna be your acoustic affair  
The reason you dream of what ifs  
I wanna be your acoustic affair  
But baby lifes never been fair." _I finished the song.

I then sang a few other songs. Like Whoa, my cover of SOS, Everything I'm Not, Miracle, Misery Business, Scream, Silence, I'm With You, Compicated, and then I got to Mother, Mother.

I wrote it for my mom. She left my dad and I when I was only about 7 months old. I never even met her. Whenever I asked my dad why she left, he would give me some vague response that didn't answer the question like, 'She needed to find herself…' or 'She followed her heart…' It was crap. She didn't want me. I knew it, but I know my dad didn't want to admit it to me. I loved my dad, but I was always a little broken from knowing that my own mother didn't want me.

"_Mother mother…  
Can you hear me?  
I'm just calling to say hello."_

I had imagined finding her phone number and calling her. Just to see what she'd say. Just to hear her voice. But, I was pretty sure my dad didn't even have it. He said she lived far away, and he didn't know where.

"_How's the weather?  
How's my mother?  
Am I lonely heavens no."_

I dreamed of the awkward small talk and the blunt gunshot question I would force myself to ask.

"_Mother mother…  
Are you listening?  
Just a phone call to ease your mind…"_

She missed out on my entire life. What could she possibly say to make up for something as cruel as that? I mean, why didn't she want me?

"_Life is perfect.  
Never better.  
Distance making the heart grow blind…"_

Of course, growing up without her wasn't hard. My dad was the most amazing guy in the world and he knew me better than any other person on earth. And, I wasn't jipped in the Mother department growing up with my grandma and my aunts Miley and Ashley. I had spent the younger years of life living at my grandparent's house because my dad was still very young. I'm home schooled, but so are all my friends, so it's not a problem.

"_When you sent me off to see the world…  
Weren't you scared that I might get hurt?  
Would I try a little tobacco?  
Would I keep on hiking up my skirt?" _

Of course, I'd never actually tried smoking, but I imagined when I got older that I'd become more rebellious, but as actually did get older, I didn't want to anymore. It wasn't needed. My dad gave me the perfect level of attention, and I didn't want any more or less than that.

"_I'm hungry.  
I'm dirty.  
I'm losing my mind.  
Everything's fine!"_

I missed her more than I ever missed anyone. And I didn't even know what she looked like.

"_I'm freezing.  
I'm starving.  
I'm bleeding to death.  
Everything's fine!"_

I wanted her to love me. I wanted her to be my mother, not just some ghost that I dreamt of in silence.

"_Yeah, I'm working,  
Making money,  
I'm just starting to build a name.  
I can feel it,  
Around the corner.  
I could make it any day…"_

I hoped she would be proud of me for living out my dream.

"_Mother mother  
Can you hear me  
Yeah I'm sober sure I'm sane  
Life is perfect  
Never better  
Still your daughter, still the same…"_

She didn't know me. And it hurt.

_"If I tell you what you want to hear,  
Will it help you to sleep well at night?  
Are you sure that I'm your perfect dear?  
Now just cuddle up and sleep tight…_

_I'm hungry.  
I'm dirty.  
I'm losing my mind.  
Everything's fine!_

_I'm freezing.  
I'm starving.  
I'm bleeding to death.  
Everything's fine!!!_

_I miss you.  
I love you_." I finished the song and turned my back to the crowd. I took a deep breath and glanced to Frankie. He looked at me worried, nodding, as to ask if I was alright. I nodded.

--------------------------

I walked backstage to see my dad. He smiled at me.

"That was awesome…" he said. I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad." I said. I walked back to my dressing room and sat down on the couch.

"You know you don't have to sing that song if you don't want to." He said following me. I grabbed a piece of candy off of the table and shoved it in my mouth. My dad gasped. And held out his hand. "No." He simply said. I spit it into his hand and stuck out my tongue at him. He threw the sugary, and spit-covered candy away.

"I know. But… sometimes I wish she would hear it and like… call us… you know?" I said. My dad sighed.

"I'm gonna go talk to the stage manager. Check your blood sugar.' I shrugged and nodded. I took a pouch from my bag and took out the test strips and the tester. I pricked my finger and let it drip onto the end of the white strip. I shoved it into the small tester and it blinked a '53'. Crap. I went back into my bag and found some glucose tablets and broke one in half, quickly shoving it into my mouth. I took out my journal and scribbled down the 53, and 'took half glucose'. I chewed the orangeish flavored tablet and swallowed, just before Frankie appeared.

"Hey. You ok?" He asked. I nodded. My 19 year old uncle was another one of my best friends. He and I had grown up in the same house and we were really close. He was more of a brother to me than a uncle in any sense. It was funny how Him, Dex, Shelby, Cece, Tarra, Lauren and I were like the new generation. We grew up together. The six of us were best friends.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"She was better than you're lead to believe." He muttered staring at me.

"Who?"

"Your mom. She really was a amazing person." He said.

"And you were how old?"

"Well… I was seven… but… I rememeber her." he said. "She was better than you give her credit for." I glared at him.

"Frankie, I don't give her any credit. She left us. What kind of person would do that!?" I snapped, shoving my head back into the book I had picked up.

"Seriously, Marles." He said.

"I'd change the topic if I were you." I said, not even looking up at him.

"Whatever." He said. Just then, Lauren and Cece came through the door.

"YOU WERE AMAZING!" Lauren said in sing-song. She grinned at me.

"Thanks, Lauren." I said. She smiled and started to stare at Frankie. She had a huge crush on my 18 year old uncle.

"Yeah. Lucky. My dad is to scared about me doing anything this big." Cece said, sitting down next to me. L

"Aren't you auditioning for that role in that one TV show?"

"Well… Yeah. But only cause my mom convinced him to let me. He's such a worrier."

"A worrier? That's the best you could come up with?" Lauren asked, glancing at us, then straight back to Frankie. Frankie took a step into my view and looked to me.

"I've got to find more friends than you girls." He said dazedly and annoyed. The three of us giggled.

"Yeah. Like anyone but us would want to be friends with you. Please." I said sarcastically. He glared at me, then noticed that Lauren was staring at him.

"Um… Hi." He said to her.

"Sup…." She said. Frankie gave me a 'Wow. She's crazy' look and turned out of the room.

"Wow. You have got to stop doing that." Cece said.

"What can I say? I'm not related to him!"

"Whatever. You aren't touching Dex. That would be the epitome of all weird." I said. We all laughed again.

---

Three days later.

My living room.

I was reading this awesome old vampire book called _New Moon_. My dad came into the room. He smiled at me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. I can't wait." He grinned, but it quickly faded. Like he remembered something.

"Marles, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Daddy?" He sat down at my feet and smiled.

"Well, I got a call yesterday. From… your mother." I looked up to him. I thought for a second.

"That figures." I whispered.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Well, she leaves you with me. Then appears when I'm starting to build up fame. It just figures." I said. I looked down to my book.

"Your wrong about her. She loves you, very much. If you would let me finish. She called me about you. And, how you shouldn't go through with this." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"She said it was a bad idea. That you should have a normal life." He said. I shook my head.

"My life will never be normal. I'm excited about this. I need this." I said. He smiled.

"I told her I wouldn't keep you from your dreams." I smiled.

"Daddy… thank you…"

"Ok, so… are we ready?!" He said.

"Yeah. I'm ready!" I said.

-----------------------

**Flashback:**

Lilly's POV.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone. I waved Bowie off and she walked upstairs.

"…Lilly?" He asked. I exhaled.

"Joe…"

"Why haven't you called before?"

"It doesn't matter. I need to talk to you about something." I said. I grabbed the phone and hid in the hall closet.

"And that is?"

"Why are you letting Marley do this? I'm serious, Joe. You know what it did to you and your brothers. You should have given her a normal childhood." I said. I heard a groan.

"Let me talk for a second?" I sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Marley hasn't had a normal childhood, only because you left her. She is the quietest girl on earth, because she grew up in my house. She has always been in a spotlight, just from being my daughter. And now your trying to tell me I'm not allowed to let her follow her dreams? She has talent, Lilly. And you have no right to tell me how to raise my daughter."

"She's my daughter too."

"Well, its not like she's ever met you." He snapped. I sighed.

"Joe, I'm serious. You can't do this to her."

"So am I. Lilly, you left us. I'm not taking advice from you. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Sorry Marley, you can't follow your dreams because the mother who left us thinks it's a bad idea.' I'm sure she'll totally understand that." He said.

"Joe, I am not going to fight with you. I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need any of your help." He snapped. I sighed again.

"Joe. I miss you. I miss Marley. I just…" I trailed off.

"You miss us? Well, you've completely shown that. I thought you hated me?" He asked.

"Joe, I never said that!" I went quiet for a minute. "Joe, I love you. But… I was scared."

"We aren't talking about why you left or whatever you have to say about it. We're talking about our daughter."

"And I noticed that you don't bother to ask how Nemo and Bowie are." I said.

"Who on earth is Bowie?" He asked.

"Claire. Everybody calls her Bowie." I explained. I shifted in the closet. It was really dark.

"That's weird…"

"And so is the name Nemo, but you didn't have a problem with that." He scoffed.

"…. How are they?" He asked quietly.

"They're ok. Bowie is really into photography. Nemo is plays ice hockey. They both are amazing singers."

"Do they know about me?"

"Well, they don't know you're their father." I said. He sighed.

"Lilly, why did you do that?" I lay back into the boxes in the closet.

"Because I figured that you would never want to talk to me again."

"You skipped out on our wedding. You didn't love me anymore."

"It wasn't because I didn't love you. I wasn't ready to be married. I was 16, Joe. I wasn't ready to be married to anyone." I said. Suddenly, the door of the closet opened to reveal Nemo and Bowie standing there.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Nemo asked.

"I have to go." I said to Joe.

"… Lilly… I need to see you again."

"Well, I need a lot of things. Like I needed you not to push me. Like I need to never meet you. Then I would have had a normal life."

"You aren't seriously being like that. It was both of our decision."

"I really have to go." I said again.

"I need to meet them. I want you to meet Marley."

"Goodbye, Joseph." I said. I hung up. I looked up at Nemo and Bowie.

"Who was that?" Nemo asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said.

* * *

YAY! I'm so happy! First Chapter!

lol. Cameos SO FAR!:

Lauren - 14, Oliver's daughter (MrsKevinJonasx)

Cece - 14, Miley and Nick. (Lyrical.Liar)

Tarra - 13, Kevin and Ashley. (InvisibleSuperHero)

Shelby - 13, Kevin and Ashley. (JonasGirl-1)

Oh, yeah.

Youtube artists:

1st song is: All The Lonely Places by Liane (Link to come)

2nd song is: Acoustic Affair by London (Link to come)

(3rd song is Mother, Mother by the Veronicas but, they aren't youtube artists, they're famous.lol)

Yeah.

lol. hope you like. alertandreviewplz.

LOV YA!

LIVI (heart)


	2. Bowie and Nemo Truscott

Chapter 2. **Bowie **and **Nemo**

Bowie and Nemo Truscott also had somewhat of a strange life. Lilly moved across the country to a small town in Vermont near Burlington. In a Gilmoregirls-esque story, she was taken in at a hotel type thing and started working there. She got her GED and all that and when she was 25, the three moved into a medium sized apartment above a restaurant in town. Bowie and Nemo went to public school, and has as much of a normal life as they could for having such a young mother.

Nemo was usually referred to as Elliot by everyone but Bowie and Lilly. He was somewhat of a jock at school, as captain of the ice hockey team and one of the most popular guys at school, but at the same time, he wasn't like most other guys. He was kind and sweet to girls and he was easy to get along with. Unfortunately, he didn't have the best grades, and usually got into trouble caused by Mike, one of his more obnoxious friends. Nemo and Bowie were close to best friends, but because of Nemo's high status, they didn't show it much at school.

The reason for this was that Bowie, was an outsider. She had good friends who meant a lot to her and she was happy that way. Most people at school didn't know Nemo was her sister, or that they even knew each other. Bowie was a photographer, and she was very artistic. She was good in school, but just average. She was good enough to stay out of trouble, but not so amazing to attract attention. She had one boyfriend, who was a adorable guy who was totally in love with her. His name was Andy. He made her happy, but Nemo didn't always approve.

In any sense, they were regularly happy. Bowie and Nemo always wished they had a father, but since they didn't know anything about him or who he was, it was a pipe dream. Mostly because Lilly had never dated anyone.

----------------------------------------

Bowie's POV.

I walked down the stairs from the loft to Luke's diner and grabbed my bag from the bottom of the stairs. I slumped down and went behind the counter and grabbed a cup from the under counter and filled it with coffee. Luke appeared and gave me a annoyed look.

"Your gonna turn out just like your mother if you drink that." He said. I grinned and sipped the coffee. I went out from behind the counter and sat down.

"Whatever. Has Nemo come down yet?" I asked. He shook his head. He took a donut from the case and handed it to me.

"Eat something." He said. I grabbed the donut and took a bite.

"Happy?" He nodded and moved on to the customers. Nemo came bounding down the stairs and sat sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey look. Its Mr. 'I Never Sleep Late'" I remarked. He gave me an annoyed face and slumped into the seat next to me. "Coffee?" I asked holding out my cup. He nodded and grabbed my cup and started to down the blackish liquid. He finished and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." He said resting his head down on the counter.

"I didn't mean mine." I said. He shrugged. I stood up and refilled my cup. "Did you ever get to that paper last night?" Nemo sat up and sighed.

"Oh, god…. I didn't. I fell asleep trying to do my math." He said.

"You have got to start studying more."

"I've been trying… honestly." He said.

"I believe you. But… seriously. You won't pass ninth grade if you keep going at this rate." I said, sitting back down.

"Don't you think I know that?" He spat. I sighed.

"BOWIE!" I heard a girl's voice yell. I turned to see my best friends running towards us.

"Can we get going?" Jessi asked.

Jessi Tyler has been my best friend since we were about 2. Her mom and mine co-own and manage a inn in town so, we had pretty much grown up together. She was a pessimistic person, but I usually stood by her in her problems. She was somewhat emo, but not totally. She had long light brown hair that had a single dark blue streak in the side. She was relatively short, about the same as me. Actually, all my friends are about as tall as I am. (which is close to 5'1-2.) Except Nemo. He's like… 5'9. But in any sense, Jessi is my best friend. She has these amazing like… violet eyes. Almost trance like…J

So, anyway…

"Yeah. Nemo, you ready? Or are you just going to sit there all day?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. She stood up and looked to Luke who was passing.

"We're going to school now." He said. Luke stopped and looked at him.

"I'll alert the media." He said sarcastically. He smiled and nodded. We turned back to Jessi and Shadow.

Shadow Huntington is my other best friend. She is a hippie kid. Her parents met at some Woodstock-esque event in Nebraska back in 1977. She's one of 8 kids in her family and she is a twin like me. Sept her twin is a girl. Identical too. Her sister is Summer. (Yeah, Summer and Shadow. Weird) Her other siblings include Ryvre (That's basically River in Hippie) who's her eldest brother at age 18. Then Willow, who's her 16 year old sister. Then Rain, her 15 year old brother, and then her and Summer ,who are both 14 like me, then Jade, who's 12, then Rainbow who's 10 and Ocean who's 7. A lot of kids, I know. But in any sense she's pretty much your typical vegan-hippie-chick. She's totally against animal cruelty (A topic I also dislike, and yeah, I'm vegetarian) and all that and is always trying to save the planet. She's got jet black hair and intense green eyes.

"Ready?" Jessi asked. Nemo and I nodded and the four of us set off.

----------

Shadow, Jessi, Nemo and I walked into class our last class of the day. Music Study and Lessons. It was basically where we preformed songs, learned writing songs, singing and playing stuff and we watched old musicals. I put down my bag and slumped into my seat in the back. The teacher started talking.

"Ok. So, today we're gonna talk about a band that pretty much took attention over every teenage girl in the world for about seven years." She started. "it's the Jonas Brothers." She smiled at us. "Which actually brings me to our Spring Break Project!" A lot of groans were heard. "Now now. It's a fun project. What you have to do, is research about something Jonas Brothers related and create the most creative project you can think of. It could be a album, a tour, a song, or even one of them." She said cheerfully. Shadow of course smiled and raised her hand.

"Um… Any project?" She asked.

"Any project." She said.

"Can we do it in groups?" Shadow asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Yes. Your can be in groups up to four people or you can do it yourself." Shadow turned to Jessi and I and we both nodded. "Now, you can get into groups and start to think about your projects. Remember, the due date is your second day back from spring break. You have two weeks." She sat down at her desk. Shadow and Jessi turned to me.

"I have the best idea!" Shadow started. "Ok, so the Jonas Brothers were the first band to use the CD VU format, which is totally eco-friendly. We could do a report on that!" She said. Jessi and I sighed. "What?"

"Wasn't that like… 2007? How on earth do you know about that?"

"My dad helped invent it. I bet he could get us a interview with someone in the company." She said. "And… I hear that that the Jonas Brothers are coming to Burlington soon, and maybe we could go and ask some questions."

"Well, yeah. You've got a good idea." Jessi said.

"Couldn't we just do something simpler?" I said. "Just… like…. Research it and stuff." I said.

"Yeah. Go the easy way." Jessi said.

"I don't know. I mean, its not like we can just walk backstage and ask them for an interview."

"Well… no… I guess we can't…" Jessi replied.

"Exactly. Can't we just like… make a video?" I suggested.

"Wait…I've got an idea." Jessi said.

* * *

_i'm suuuuuper happy that you guys like my first chapter. (YAY!) _

_this one is a little shorter, but its the same and it kind of starts up the lives of the three triplets and they're friends._

_i have a poll for you._

_How should Bowie and Marley switch?_

_A: Accidentally. Marley and Bowie (somehow) get knocked out and returned to the wrong people. (Joe takes Bowie, Lilly takes Marley) ( my personal fave)  
_

_B. Marley and Bowie meet at one of Joe's concerts and decide to switch after realizing that they are sisters._

_C. SUGGEST A WAY!_

_please vote. I'm so torn on this topic... and i have no idea._

_THANKIES!_

_byesises._

_-ily,_

_livi _


	3. What Would Jonas Do?

I won't tell you the exact result of the poll, but you'll find out in the chapter.

BUT! i will say this... It was close. Like... four points off. But, I hope that you like it.

Love ya,

livi

* * *

Marley's POV.

I sat backstage at my dad's concert afterward. He was doing some interview with these two girls. I had been feeling very lightheaded and as if I was going to faint. I knew why, but I didn't want to worry my dad. So there I sat. Next to Frankie and I rested my head against his shoulder. He looked to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Its nothing." I said. "I just really wanna be home." I sighed.

"Are you sure your ok?" I shrugged and fell back into the couch.

"I'm just feeling low." I said quietly. Frankie looked to me with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to get Joe?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. This is his thing. I don't want to ruin it for him." I said quietly.

"You wouldn't ruin it. Joe wouldn't want you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine, Frankie. Seriously. I'm fine. I just want this stupid tour to be over." I said. Frankie nodded.

"Don't go fainting or anything. Please." He said.

"I'm going to be fine." I said reassuring him.

"That's what you said last time."

"Frankie. Shut up." I snapped at him standing up. I walked back to the dressing room and found my bag. I grabbed a chocolate bar from the bottom and took a bite. I spit it into the trash can. It was a vegan chocolate bar. It wouldn't do me any good. I sighed and walked outside to into the fresh air. I sat down against the wall. I fainted.

---

Bowie's POV.

I had gotten lost. I was wandering alone in the dark, back rooms of the venue. I sighed. I was completely lost. I had gotten tired and I leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor. I lay back, totally giving up. I heard footsteps heading towards me. I ignored them, and stayed down. Someone had sat next to me and pulled me into they're arms. I tried fighting back, but I was to exhausted from walking for a hour and a half straight.

"I found her!" the man yelled. I heard even more footsteps heading towards me.

"Oh… oh… my…" I heard a semi familiar voice say. I felt someone pick me up and I leaned into they're chest. It felt like a strong man. His body emitted warmth, and he seemed to care about my health, so I couldn't think enough to try and escape. He carried me for a while. I was then set down I tried opening my eyes, but was to tired. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke a few hours later. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a small bunk. It was dark. I saw a button and I pushed it. A light turned on to reveal a soft wall that had pictures all over it. A blanket covered me, it was black and blue. It was totally unfamiliar. I slid my legs from underneath the blanket and hung them into the down. I landed on my feet on a cold floor. I looked to the front of the 'hallway' and soon realized I was on a tour bus. I walked forward. I heard music coming from the front, where I was heading. I opened the door to reveal four guys. Three looking above the age of 25, one who looked around 18. They all smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" The youngest asked. I suddenly realized who they were. The Jonas brothers? I gasped and collapsed.

I regained consciousness some amount of time later. I opened my eyes. Standing over me was the faces of Joe, Kevin, Frankie and Nick Jonas. I gasped and jumped up. The four stepped back. Everyone except Joe. He sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked. His voice was kind. And the same as the man who had taken me here last night I moved away from him.

"Please don't hurt me..!" I cried out in terror. He sighed.

"Very funny. Are you ok? Was it your blood sugar?" He asked. I shot him a confused look.

"How…. I… um…" I stuttered out. I froze.

"Don't worry… Your ok, Marles." I heard Kevin say. Marles? Excuse me?

"Do you want me to check your blood sugar?" Nick asked me. I shrugged and nodded slowly. How did the Jonas brothers know I have diabetes? He pulled out a small pouch and a tester kit. He took my hand and pricked my finger. He checked it and nodded at the count. 79.

"Are you feeling better?" Frankie asked.

"I guess…" I said quietly. They all sighed and Kevin, Nick and Frankie left the room, leaving me and Joe Jonas alone. He smiled at me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, lovingly.

"Don't scare me like that." He started. He looked at me. "I know that we're best friends and all, but I'm still your dad. And, I need to keep you safe, ok?" He said. I looked into his eyes, and noticed a sincerity in his words. My father? "You kind of all I have, Marley. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Um… Dad,…" I asked looking at him. "Where are we exactly?"

"Um… don't worry. We should be back to Malibu within the next few hours. Burlington was the last stop." He said.

Malibu!?!!?!

* * *

Dum Dum..,daaaaaaaaaa

um... so, Bowie is with Joe. I partically chose the whole 'accidental' cause the other one was ripping off Parent Trap (a fabulous movie, but... honestly...) too much.

review please?


	4. What I Wanted

so, i'm happy you guyzez like my story.

erm.so...weird chapter. its gonna get better after this.

(ps. you've go mail!!! lolsophiekat.)

ily,

livi

* * *

I was being shaken awake by someone. I sighed and turned over.

"Go away…" I mumbled.

"Bowwwwwwwwwieee." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I sighed and opened my eyes to see that I wasn't on the tour bus. Or at home. I looked around and immediately saw a young woman, only about 25 looking. She had medium length blonde hair and bright green eyes like I did. She grinned at me. "Finally. Nemo left a while ago and I was getting bored." She explained. I sat up and looked at her.

"Um… ok…" I said plainly. What on earth is going on?

"How you feeling?" She asked me. I noticed a rather deathly headache. I sighed.

"I dunno how I let myself get so low." I said.

"Don't worry, hun. It happens to all of us." She said. "Now get up. We're gonna have a girls only day." She looked infinitely familiar, but I knew I'd never met her. I nodded to her and stood up. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was unfamiliar. I wasn't at home. I was in a normal sized apartment. I got dressed in unfamiliar clothes and went out to the kitchen thing. The woman was standing there. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked.

"Erm… can I ask you a question without you freaking out?" She nodded. "Who are you?" She shot me a confused look.

"Bowie, are you ok?" I ignored her comment.

"I'm fine. Really. Just answer the question." I said

"I'm Lilly Truscott. Your mom?" She said raising a eyebrow. Wait… my mom?

"Ok, just making sure." I said smiling. I didn't want her to freak out and go crazy because I didn't know her. But, I didn't doubt she was my mother. She looked like me, only a few years older. She was exactly as beautiful as my dad had ever made her up to be. She was the mom I always dreamt of.

--

Bowie's POV

I looked out the window of the tour bus. I had been totally silent for about 5 hours. Since I had woken up. I was sitting at the table reading a book I'd found in the bunk. New Moon. I'd really never heard of it, and I figured that it was a sequel, but I didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. The conversations of the four brothers were amusing and also seemingly pointless, but I figured they were just trying to pass the time.

My 'dad' was amazing. He was kind and funny. He was different than the media had portrayed him. He was completely down to earth and normal. All of them were, especially for how famous they were.

"Marley?" I heard him ask. I turned to him. He was sitting across from me. "We're home." He said smiling. I nodded and followed him. He led me off the bus and into the sun. standing before us was a relatively normal sized house. He walked into it, setting down his bags. He ran over to the couch and jumped onto it, closing his eyes and sighing cheerfully. I walked over to where he was.

"Man… I'm so glad to be home." He said. I laughed. He sat up and looked at me. "She laughs?" He asked me. I gave him a confused look. "Well, you haven't said a word since you woke up." He said.

"I haven't had anything to say." I said quietly.

"Marles, I know your quiet, but… never this quiet. Is something bothering you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. I'm still a bit tired."

"Well…. Do you maybe wanna practice?" He asked standing up.

"Practice what?" I asked. He laughed and walked over toward a large piano.

"What song?" He asked sitting down and putting his fingers on the keys gently. I shrugged. Did he want _me_ to sing?

"I don't know." I said.

"How about Kindly Unspoken?" He asked. Wow…. I knew that song! It was one of…. Holy crap. He thought I was Marley Jonas. Like… the one who was on tour. The girl who I supposedly looked identical to. And we had accidentally switched back at the concert! Which means she's… in Burlington…

Joe (He isn't my dad, so I'll just call him Joe for now) started to play the piano. I sang as best I could.

"As high as the moon  
So high were my spirits  
When you sang out my name

And coming from you  
It was enough just to hear it  
Oh, it rang like the bells did today

But even the sturdiest ground  
Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down…

Kindly unspoken  
You show your emotion  
And silence speaks louder than words  
It's lucky I'm clever  
Cause if I didn't know better  
I'd believe only that which I'd heard." I looked to him.

"Good job, kid. Do you wanna record it when we're at the studio tomorrow?" I shrugged and nodded. "Ok. No dairy tonight then." I nodded again.

I had to make a call now.

----------------

Marley's POV.

I sat in the living room of the apartment. Alone. I was simply thinking. I was one of those people who thought everything out first. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, someone came into the room. He looked to be about my age. And he looked almost identical to my dad. He had shortish dark brown hair and my dad's same face. But, at the same time he looked different. He had green eyes. Like me. He looked at me.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"Nothing." I whispered. The phone rang. He went over and answered it.

"Hello?….Wait….excuse me?…..But… that can't be… I'm looking at Bowie, so who's this!?…. Wait… what?… Fine…" He said franticly. He looked at me with scared eyes. "Um… its for you…" He said handing me the phone. I took it and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a wincing voice.

"Is this Marley?" A voice that sounded like mine

"Um… yeah…" I said quietly.

"I think… your at my house. And I'm at yours." She said.

"Um… I guess your Bowie?" I asked. The boy looked to me with wide eyes.

"Yeah." She said.

"Um… Is my dad ok?" It was all I could think of to ask.

"He's fine." She said. "Um… Do you know what happened?"

"All I remember was the concert. I was feeling low, and I went outside for some fresh air. I have diabetes." I said quietly.

"You do?… So do I."

"Oh. Wow…"

"Yeah."

"Your mom is really cool."

"So's your dad." It was silent for a second. "Marley… did your mom die?"

"No. She left us." I said smally.

"Do you think maybe… we might be…"

"Well…"

"Cause… your dad… he looks just like my brother."

"Oh, he's your brother?"

"Yeah. His name is Nemo."

"Um… ok. And, yeah. I agree with you on that. He does look like my dad." I said looking directly at him.

"So… do you thin we're…"

"Sisters?" I asked.

"Well… yeah. Its not like people just look identical and have no relation that often."

"Wow… I guess so…"

"Um… I… wow."

"Oh my god. How are we gonna switch back!? I have a tour starting in two weeks!!" I said. Nemo looked at me engaged in hearing what was going on.

"On tour!? Are you kidding me? I can't do that!!"

"Don't worry… It'll be ok… I… um… Just tell my--- _our_ dad that your not me." It was silent for a second.

"Wait a second… Maybe we shouldn't.."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe… what if…. OH MY GOD." She said in a excited voice. "What if we didn't switch back for a few days?"

"What? Why?"

"Well… If we wait a little while, then we can get to know them. I can spend some time with dad and you can get to know mom and Nemo. Then tell them the truth, and then it would be harder to keep us apart."

"And then they would see each other again! And maybe…"

"They could get back together!" She said.

"Its perfect!" I said.

"What's perfect!?" Nemo asked. I waved for him to be quiet.

"Ok, who have you talk to?"

"Um.. Just dad. Well, and Nick, Kevin and Frankie, but… that's all. Why?"

"Ok, so… um… Frankie can help you. Just explain everything to him and call me if you have any problems."

"Ok. Is Nemo there still?"

"Yeah. He's been listening."

"Tell him. He can explain about my friends and stuff."

"Ok. I will."

"um.. Good luck, Marley."

"You too, Bowie." I said. We hung up. I looked to Nemo.

"Who are you?!" He asked confused.

"My names Marley. I'm your other sister… apparently.." He raised one eyebrow and stood up. He walked over to me and kneeled down to my shoes. He took my shoe off of my left foot.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Bowie has a scar on the bottom of her foot from when we were ten and she stepped on a rusty nail. If you aren't Bowie, it won't be there." He said quickly. He lifted up my foot and looked at the bottom. He quickly gasped and stood up, backing away. "Whoa…. Your… wait…so… you and…"

"Bowie's in California. At my house with our dad…"

"Our… dad?" He asked, his eyes wide and excited. I nodded. "Wow… I never actually thought I'd ever meet him… I mean, I've met my fake dad, but… I dunno.."

"Fake dad?"

"Yeah. He's a friend of my mom's from where she used to live in Seattle. His name is Oliver Oken, and we thought he was our father until a few years ago. Mom told us stories about him. We just kind of figured that he was--" I burst out laughing. Nemo shot me a annoyed look.

"Sorry… but… I know Oliver Oken… and he's not our dad."

"Well, yeah… I know that. He visited my mom for a few days about a year ago." I nodded.

"Can I tell you something?" He nodded. "You look a lot like dad."

"Who is he?"

"Ever heard of the Jonas brothers?" He made a confused face.

"Wait… you don't mean…"

"Joe. He's our dad." I said quietly. Nemo's jaw just fell. He was completely silent for about three minutes.

"He's…. oh… my…"

"Yeah. He is."

"What's he like?" He asked quietly, sitting back down.

"Um… he's better than he's made out to be. He cares about people. Everyone in his life. When I was three he decide that he wanted to know everything about diabetes so nothing bad would happen to me. He always said that I was he best friend, and his daughter, all in one." Nemo smiled.

"He sounds really amazing…"

"He is." I said quietly. Suddenly my mom came through the door holding a few bags. Nemo and I looked to her.

"What's up…" She said nervously. "Everybody ok?"

"We're fine." Nemo said. She smiled and nodded. She then walked over to the kitchen, putting the bags onto the table and taking a small white paper bag out of it.

"Hey, Nemo. Meds." She said throwing the bag to him. He nodded and caught it. I shot him a confused look.

"Asthma." He whispered to me. I nodded.

"So… what's going on with you two. Any plans?" Mom asked. Nemo turned to her.

"Um… Bowie and I are gonna go for a walk, ok?" He asked.

"Ok." She said. Nemo turned to me and nodded. I followed him downstairs and outside.

"I should tell you some things." He started. I nodded.

"Yeah. Um… How about you?"

"Me… what?"

"Tell me about you."

"Oh. Well… I dunno. There isn't much to tell. I play ice hockey for school, and our season just ended actually. I'm the captain. I play right defense or center when needed.." He said.

"Yeah… I don't know anything about sports. Dad's not exactly very athletic, and I kind of… missed out on all that." I said. Nemo laughed and nodded.

"Yeah…Uh… Its just… I guess I kind of needed a outlet from Bowie and mom. A little to girly for me." I giggled at his response. "What about you? What's your story?" He asked.

"Um… I dunno. I finished school last year. I play a ton of instruments. I sing. Not much to know."

"You finished school?"

"Yeah. I've been home schooled since I was five. I dunno. I earned enough credits to graduate."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I've never been to any kind of school."

"Wow. But, your like… really grounded. I mean, you aren't what I'd expect of someone who's so famous."

"Dad always told me. Even when your at the top, live like your at the bottom."

"Wow. Is that what they're all like?"

"Um… well, not all of them. Mikayla is… uhg. She's… I don't even know. She's a total diva"

"Mikayla?… Like… Mikayla?" I nodded.

"Yeah. She's dating… oh…" I went silent. She was dating dad.

"What?"

"She's dating… dad…"

"Oh… that's a problem…" He said. I nodded.

* * *

yo.

yo yo.

yeah i said it twice, got a problem with that?

lol.

love ya.

livi

(ps. SOPHIE. you suck for making me do that.)

(pss. not... updating... the josh thing)

(psss... it didn't go as bad as i imagined...)

(pssss i hate this correspondence. talk on MSN if we're not when you read this)


	5. Boyfriends, Girlfriends

yeah, short.

but... meh.

i wanna bring Lilly, Nemo and Marley to Malibu soon.

muahahaha...

* * *

Bowie's POV.

I walked downstairs. I had called Marley in her room. I crept downstairs only to find Joe---no, my _dad_ was sitting there watching TV. I sat down next to him and stared into his eyes. He looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked. I smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "Did you love my mom?" I asked bluntly. He looked at me supprised. He was speechless for a second.

"I… Yeah. I did." He said nodding. 

"Do you miss her?"

"um… I've gotten over it, but… I don't think I'll ever not miss her." He said. He turned back to the TV. I grabbed the remote out of his hands, turned off the TV and threw it over the couch. 

"Dad. I want to know stuff and you aren't answering me." I said. 

"What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened." He froze and turned to me. 

"Marley, I can say honestly that I have no idea what happened between your mom and I. And I don't expect to see her so, we don't have to worry about these questions." He said. He stood up and found the remote. He sat back down. 

"But… I…" I said in a innocent voice. "But daddy… I…" I continued. He put one arm around me and I moved closer to him

"We don't need to worry about her." He said quietly. 

--

Nemo and I walked down the street. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and two hands clapped over my eyes. I squirmed around.

"Guess who…" a boy whispered in my ear.

"Andy, let her go." Nemo said. 

"You ruined it!" 'Andy' said to him. He removed his hands and I turned to see a slightly familiar boy standing there. He was tall, very tall. About 6 foot. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was attractive, but I didn't recognize him as anyone. I guessed he was friends with Bowie. He smiled at me and leaned in toward my face. He tried kissing me but I stepped out of the way. He shot me a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Um… I…" I couldn't think of anything. He leaned in again and kissed my cheek. I looked to Nemo who was having a laughing fit. I kicked him and he stood up straight. "Hi…"

"Hey. You ready? I was looking for you at Luke's, but your mom said you'd left already." He said.

"Um… yeah." 

"Vicious." He said he took my hand and led me in the other direction. He looked back at Nemo who had continued laughing. I looked back to Andy. Why was he so familiar. "Um… oh… we gotta stop at my house." I nodded and we walked down a street to a white house. He led me inside. I stood in the forayer for a minute or two. Suddenly, a blond boy appeared. Wait…

"SAM!" I shouted at him. He looked to me. He gasped.

"Marley?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me and we hugged.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here! What are you doing here?" He asked in a confused voice.

"I… wait… Andy… THAT'S WHY HE LOOKED SO FAMILIAR!" I shouted, realizing that Andy was Sam's brother Andy. 

"Bowie!" Andy's voice asked. I turned to see him looking at me 

"Um… I…" I started. Andy walked toward us. " I guess since your Bowie's boyfriend… I shouldn't lie to you.

"Wait…what?" Andy asked, in a confused voice. 

"I'm not Bowie." I said smiling.

"Yeah. You just look exactly like her and live at her house."

"Well, currently, yeah. She's my sister. I'm Marley. Do you remember me? From when you lived in Malibu?" 

"Wait… Marley… Oh… Sam's girl!" He asked in a alerted voice.

"Yeah. Bowie and I are twins. Well, triplets if you include Nemo." 

"Marles, you never told me you had siblings…" Sam said. 

"I didn't know. My dad was on tour and I got left here and they took Bowie with them." 

"Wow… talk about mistaken identities."

"So…. You aren't Bowie?" Andy asked.

"No."

"So… why haven't you switched back yet?"

"Cause we're trying to get our parents back together."

"So… wait… you… oh… that's why…" Andy stumbled.

"Yeah." I said laughing. 

--


	6. You Aren't My Friend!

This is somewhat awkward.

Hello there. I'm not Livi or Emilie. My name is Josh, and I'm updating for Liv cause she's in the hospital again. She is feeling ok and she wishes to get better soon so she an get back to writing for you guys. She asked me to mention her profile, cause it has some pictures of people in the story and a poster that Emilie made.

Reviews would make her feel happy.

-Josh (livi's boyfriend.)

Livi's quote:

"Why is the wall weird?" Josh asked.

"...cause the other walls were mean to it..." Livi responded in a baby voice.

* * *

I was resting downstairs. Suddenly, someone sat ontop of me. I groaned and pushed them off. I heard a grunt as a guy fell to the ground. I opened my eyes to see Frankie.

"Oh… hi…" I said.

"Thanks. I'm ok… don't worry." He said.

"Um… Can I tell you a secret?" I asked him smiling.

"Um… sure…" I glanced to the kitchen where my dad was. I smiled and grabbed his hand and led him up to Marley's room. "What is so pressing?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially my dad, ok?" He shrugged and nodded.

"Ok… what is it?"

"OK, so remember when we were on tour and we were in Burlington, and I was lost and I passed out?" He nodded. "Well… you brought home the wrong twin." He looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not Marley. My name is Bowie. I live in Burlington with my mom and brother."

"Sure you are. And you just look exactly like Marley for no reason?" He said.

"There's a reason. We're sisters. Triplets."

"Wha-- what?"

"My real name is Claire. My brothers name is Nemo."

"Where did you hear those names?"

"Frankie, I'm Claire. People call me Bowie. My mom is Lilly Truscott?" I said. His eyes widened.

"Wait… your…." I nodded. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah. Marley is in Burlington with my mom and Nemo."

"Oh my…"

"And we're switching back in a few days… to try and get our parents back together."

"What about Mikayla?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Your dad… he's dating her…" He said looking at me worried.

"Marley failed to mention that…" Frankie suddenly blinked and looked at me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, god… I can't believe this." He whispered. I hugged him back.

"Nice to meet you, Frankie." I said smiling.

"I… Oh, god… how's Lilly?"

"She's good. A bit lonely, but… She's good."

"And er… Nemo?"

"Good. He might fail out of 9th grade… but…"

"Huh. Joe's brains." I giggled and nodded.

"Yeah. "

"So… Wow… I…"

"So… I told you cause… I need your help." He nodded. "I just kind of need to keep my dad off of me for a few days so he won't suspect anything." I stated.

"Well… what did Marley tell you about here?"

"Not really anything."

"Oh… I see."

"We should get to work then."

"Yes."

I sat downstairs in the kitchen I was talking to my dad. He was cooking something and I was sitting at the counter facing him.

"So, I was thinking maybe the three of us could take a break before your tour?" He said. I looked up at him.

"Three?" I asked.

"You, me…. Mikayla." He said quietly. I felt my eyes widen.

"Mikayla?! Why?" I asked in a loud voice.

"Cause… her and I have been getting closer… and I wass thinking about maybe…. Asking her…" My eyes were falling out of their sockets now.

"MARRING HER?! Dad…. What about mom?!" I cried out. Dad just went pale.

"What about her? She's gone. She lives somewhere else. She left me. Marley, I've moved on." He spat, looking back down into the pan. I sighed.

"Dad… I… I'm sorry… but… You really don't think you and Mom will ever get back together?" I asked. He sighed.

"Marley… I think that ship sailed a while ago." He said. "I just think… that… maybe I should try to find someone. I've always kind of felt like you needed a mom, and… Well…" He finished. He sighed.

He was hurting so much from this. In the same way mom had been for the past 14 years. I felt like I needed to tell him our plan.

"Dad…. I need to tell you something…" I started. Suddenly, the door burst open. Two girls came in, close to my age. One had long curly brown hair, strongly reminding me of Nick, and she was wearing a red flowy shirt and skinny jeans. The second one had straight (-tened) brown hair and was wearing a bright yellow dress and purple converse. They were a odd pair of girls.

"MARLEEEEEY!!" The one in the yellow dress cried out. The two came up to me and hugged me. I smiled. I guessed were Marley's friends.

"Hi."

"Zomg. How was the tour!? I feel like its been forever!"

"It was great." I still had no idea of the identity of the girls. They sat down on either sides of me and started to talk.

"Gosh, your so lucky you get to go on their tours. I get stuck here with my mom and Dex. Totally boring. I wish I could go with you guys…" The curly haired one said. Ok. She must be Nick's daughter.

"Cece, its different for you." Dad said. "Marley doesn't have anyone to stay with."

"She could stay with me!!" The yellow dressed girl cried out.

"I doubt your dad could handle that. You two? Together? For two months? Lauren, I wouldn't be surprised if he put the firehouse on speed dial." My dad remarked. We all laughed.

"Pftt… It was one time…." Lauren said.

"Yeah, well once was enough." He said.

"Whatever. Marles, we were gonna go down to the beach and hang. Wanna come?" Cece asked. I looked to my dad, who nodded in agreement.

"Go ahead. I have some work to get done." He said. I sighed as the two girls pulled me outside as we began to walk toward the beach. Suddenly, they both froze and turned to me, standing beside each other.

"Ok. So… who are you, and what have you done with Marley?" Cece asked in a serious voice. I raised my eyebrows..

"Wh--what? What are you guys talking about… seriously…" I scoffed fakely.

"Oh, please. I know my best friend when I see her, and you are most defiantly not her." Lauren stated. I opened my mouth to speak, but soon found no words coming out. I sighed.

"Please don't tell my dad…" I started.

"Your dad!? Marley is a only child, so he isn't your dad." Cece snapped.

"She's not a only child. I'm her sister. My name's Bowie. We're identical twins. Well…. Triplets if you include our brother Nemo." Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Who"

"I'm serious." I said.

"I know how we can be sure…" Cece started.

"How?" Lauren asked.

"We can ask your dad… he would know. He was best friends with Marley's mom."

"Perfect." I sighed in pain. More telling people.

We made our way down the street to a house. Lauren led us inside. She went ahead of us.

"Dad, does Marley have a sister?!" I heard her ask.

"No. Of course not. What makes you ask that?" A man's voice said. Cece and I turned the corner to see a man with longish brown hair. Oh my god…Oliver Oken!?

"Oliver!?" I cried out, and immediately clapped a hand over my mouth. He turned to me.

"Hi, Marley. How was the tour?" He asked. I blinked a few times. Lauren turned back to Oliver and sighed.

"Seriously, Dad. Does she?"

"No." He said looking down.

"Your lying!" I cried out. He looked at me confused. "You came to see my mom last year! Nemo and I met you!!" I said. Oliver gasped.

"Excuse me?!"

"I thought you lived in Seattle!" I said in a accusatory tone. He was silent for a second.

"Wait… Bowie?" He asked quietly. I nodded. Lauren and Cece gasped.

"Wait… she really is Marley's twin!?" Cece asked. Oliver gulped and nodded.

Lilly's POV

I was sitting in the living room with Bowie and Nemo. Watching old episodes of some weird TV show. Suddenly the phone rang. I jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lilly?" Came a sullen voice.

"Um… Who's this?"

"Lils, its Maddie." I was silent for a second.

"Oh… hi…"

"I know that its been a while, but… I think you should hear me out."

"What is it, Maddie?"

"Its Mom." She said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"She's… dead…" I was silent for a second. I felt my breathing go heavier

"She's….. Mom's… Oh… I…" I could feel tears welling in my eyes.

"Yes…"

"Um… Are you having a funeral…. Or…"

"Yes. In a week. Here, in Malibu."

"Oh…"

"Lilly, I think you need to come to this…"

"Yes. I'm coming. Don't worry. I'll bring Nemo and Bowie… They're old enough now."

"Ok. Um… I guess I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yes. You will. Bye, Mads."

"Bye, Lilz." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. I burst into tears. Nemo and Bowie both ran towards me.

"Mom? What's wrong?!" Bowie said, hugging me.


	7. Home Again

i'm sorry this is so short.

but, yeah. thats the reality.

please please please, if you like my writing, check out my story claim of love and its prequel through the monsoon.

thanks!

love ya, livi

* * *

Lilly's POV

I stood in our hotel room. I looked at Bowie and Nemo.

"Guys, I'm gonna go out." I said. Bowie nodded.

"Ok." Nemo said. I grabbed a coat and my bag and found my way over to my old neighborhood. I found Miley's house from her address she gave me. I rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds. Miley opened it. She looked almost the same. She gasped and hugged me.

"Oh my god, Lilly…" She said. She held me arms length. I smiled weakly at her. "Wow… you look so great!" She said. I smiled.

"You too! Oh my god, I can't believe how long its been since I've seen you!" I said.

"Well, come inside!" She said cheerfully. I nodded and we came inside. We sat down on her couch, in a beautiful living room. "So, Lil, how have you been?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Um... Ok, I guess. I'm getting through it."

"Yeah… I heard about your mom…" I nodded.

"So… how have you been?" I said, trying to get the conversation off my mom.

"Um, great… Its scary… cause we kind of have a family now. Its kind of scary… but…amazing."

"Yeah… so, Its you, Nick and you have a daughter, right?" She smiled.

"Um, and a son. Dex and Cece."

"Right." I said. "So, how have other people been?"

"Good. Kev and Ashley have these twin girls. They're adorable. About 12 now. Tarra and Shelby, and Oliver has Lauren they he's happy as a clam. I think we need to find him a wife, but… he's happy." She said. I nodded and shifted slowly.

"How's Joe?" I asked quietly.

"Um… he's good. Him and Marley… have kind of been getting along. He's… kind of with someone, though." I was shocked, but nodded.

"Yeah. That's…. that's good. He should be." I said warily.

"Lilly, he's dating Mikayla." She said quietly. I nodded. Suddenly, two teenage boys burst through the front door and went into the kitchen. One looked older about 18, the other about 13. I glanced at Miley who was smiling.

"Is that Dex?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow, he looks just like Nick!" I said. She grinned and nodded. "Who's the other one?"

"Lils, thats Frankie." My eyes widened.

"What?! Really?" She nodded. The two came back from the kitchen and stopped near us.

"Hey, Mom." Dex said.

"Hi guys." She said to them. Frankie gave me a confused look.

"You look familiar…" He said.

"I'm sure I would. You look nothing like when I last saw you…" I said grinning.

"When was that?"

"I think you were about seven." His eyes blared.

"Lilly!?" He cried out I nodded and stood up. He grinned and hugged me. "Wow, you look great!" He said cheerfully. I smiled.

"So do you! I can't believe how tall you are!" I said. He shrugged and grinned a very Joe-like smirk.

"What can I say?" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you've certainly grown up. How old are you now, about 18?"

"19, actually." I smiled.

--

Miley and I decided to go out to lunch. We were walking down the street when I bumped into a man. I stepped back and held my head. He was so much taller than me. I looked up at him and gasped.


	8. We Got The Party

so. yeah. updating.

i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while.

i'm dealing with stuff.

yeah. hospital stuff.

but, i'm feeling ok, and so i could write a ton today.

love ya,

livi

* * *

_Miley and I decided to go out to lunch. We were walking down the street when I bumped into a man. I stepped back and held my head. He was so much taller than me. I looked up at him and gasped_.

--

He was just as handsome as he ever was. His eyes were locked into mine. I heard Miley gasp, but we were both silent.

"Joe!" Miley cried out breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?!" She asked. Joe broke our mutual stare and looked to her.

"Um… I was just going for a walk…" He said, glancing back to me. I blushed from him staring at me. I could tell he was looking me over.

I had changed a little. I hand longer hair, that I let grow to the middle of my back, that was about the same golden color. I was the same height. I was curvier I suppose, but not much from my very petite frame. My face was brighter.

Joe had changed as well. He was a few inches taller, his hair was a bit shorter, but other than that he just looked a little more mature. His face was blank looking at me.

"Um… so… " Miley said.

"Hi, Joe." I said quietly. He blinked a few times.

"Um…. Lilly?" He asked stupidly. I nodded. "Oh. Um… Hi…" He said. I smiled weakly at him. "What are you doing in town?" He asked. I sighed.

"Um… my mom died…" I said quietly. He gasped.

"Oh, Lilly… I'm so sorry…" I shrugged. "Um… so… how have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um… ok I guess."

And the rest of the conversation went like that. You have no idea how awkward it was. It was terrible. He and pretty much stared at each other. After a few minutes, he had to leave. We said good bye, but… I saw him. And he was better than I remembered.

--

I walked into my dad's house with Lauren. Cece said she had to get home, but Lauren and I were going to talk to my dad. I was about to turn the corner when I heard my dad talking.

"She was beautiful, Kevin." He said. I leaned against. The wall before the kitchen door. Lauren did too. "I mean…. she was different than I remember, even more beautiful… I honestly didn't think it was possible." He said. Who was he talking about?

"Joe, you're still in love with her, aren't you?" Kevin asked. I heard my dad sigh.

"I can't believe this… I mean… We should be together… But…. She doesn't want that…" He said.

Wait… was he talking about…

"I'm sure Lilly still loves you too…" Kevin said. I gasped. YES! My plan was totally working. I turned to Lauren and grinned. I went inside the kitchen.

"Dad, I have to tell you something!" I cried out.

"What?" He asked turning to me.

"OK. I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" He asked.

"Ok, so its not only my plan. Nemo, Marley and I thought it up, and it to get you and Mom back together!" I said smiling. Dad's jaw dropped.

"Claire?!"

"Most people call me Bowie." I said matter-of-factly. He was speechless.

"So… you switched places?" Kevin asked. I grinned and nodded. Kevin started laughing. "You guys totally ripped off Parent Trap." He said. Lauren and I laughed. My dad stared at me blankly.

"Dad." I said. He blinked.

"You…" He tried saying. I grinned. "Oh my god…. So much makes sense…"He said. I giggled.

"So, Mom is in town. So are Marley and Nemo." His eyes widened.

"Whoa…" He said. I nodded. He suddenly blinked and looked me over.

"Oh my god. Your Bowie!" he cried out. I nodded, a confused look on my face. He hugged me tightly.

"God, your such a dork." I said quietly to him.

--

We took a elevator to our room. Mom still didn't know that I wasn't Bowie. She sat down in the large chair inside of the room and looked to us.

"Um… Mom…" I started. "Do you think I could show Nemo the town?"

"I suppose you can wander… I don't know how your going to show it to him…"

"I can figure it out."

--

I walked up to my house. Nemo in tow. I opened the door and looked around.

"Hello!? Anyone home!?" I yelled. Suddenly, three people appeared. Nick, Bowie and my dad. I saw my dad and ran up to him. "DAD!" I hugged him.

"Marley?!" He asked. I nodded. I turned to Nemo. I waved for him to come over. He slowly walked over to us. "Holy crap, he does look like me…" Dad said smiling.

"What is going on!?" Nick cried out. The four of us laughed.

"Um… All three of my children are in the same house. Never thought that would happen…" Dad said.

"Wait… they…" Nick started.

"Yes. We know." I suddenly turned to my dad. "Hey, dad…"

"What?" He said.

"PSWG?" I said. He laughed.

"Fine." the five of us walked into the living room. Dad picked up the guitar as we all sat down. He started to play 'We Got The Party'.

"Come on guys tell me what we're doing,  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place…" I sang. My dad grinned.

"The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face." Dad sang.

"It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home." I sang.

"And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you…" Nick sang joining in.

"Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us…" We sang.

"Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll…" Bowie sang. I looked at her surprised.

"Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul…" Nemo sang. No joke. He sounded just like dad. Maybe a little like Nick too, cause he was younger.

"It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me." The three of us sang.

"Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows."

"We got the party with us.." Nemo sang.

"Wooo!  
We got the party!

Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play…" I sang. Everyone was grinning.  
"Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us…" We finished the song. My dad looked around at the tree of us in silence. He looked to Nick and the two grinned suspiciously.

"What are you two thinking!?" I asked.

"Do you know when your next concert is?" Dad asked. I grinned too. Suddenly, Nemo's cell phone rang. He answered it and looked to me.

"Hi… yeah… Um… we're… Yeah. We can find that. Sure. Ok… yeah…" He hung up the phone.

"We gotta go. Mom's looking for us." He said to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not me. Bowie, you go."

"What? No!"

"Yes. One of us has to go with Nemo and I wanna get some sleep. I have tons of practice to catch up on. Plus, now we aren't lying to her anymore." I said laying back into the couch. Bowie nodded.

"Yeah. Um… I guess I'll call you later, ok?" I nodded.

"Oh, wait…" I pulled out Bowie's cell phone, that I had, and handed it to her. "That's yours. Um… the phone number for here is in it. " She nodded. Dad and I walked them to the door. I hugged Nemo and Bowie. Dad did as well.

"See ya, kid." He said to them. The two nodded and left. I turned to my dad.

"I'm sorry, dad…" I started. He shook his head and grinned.

"Don't be. Its not like you planned this, right?" I nodded.

"Nope. We didn't." I said. My dad nodded and him, Nick and I went back into the living room. The three of us sat down. My next to my dad, Nick on an armchair.

"So… how is she?" Dad asked. I sighed.

"Frankie was right about her. She was better than I'd ever imagined her being."

"Yes… Lilly has that effect on people." He said quietly.

"I remember the last time we saw her. Do you, Joe?" Nick said. Dad sighed painfully and nodded.

"Night before the wedding." He said.

"Wedding? You guys were married?" He shook his head.

"No. She left before we could accomplish that. "


	9. Kissing In The Rain

updating again.

yeah, i know.

happy, sophie?

* * *

I walked slowly up to his house. I was beyond nervous. I rung the doorbell. He answered the door. He looked down at me nervously.

"Lilly… I… hi..." He said slowly.

"Hi, Joe." I said quietly.

"Um… come in." He said quietly. I nodded and followed him inside. We sat down. "So… um…" He started. We sat in silence for a minute. "So… how are you?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Um…. Ok." I said.

"So… Bowie and Nemo are here with you… right?" He asked. I raised one eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" I asked. He sighed.

"Listen… Lilly… I should tell you something…" He started. He was looking at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Joe… I--" Suddenly I heard the footsteps of four teenagers coming towards us. Joe and I turned only to see Bowie, Nemo, Marley and who I guessed was Oliver's daughter. I gasped Bowie and Marley turned to each other and grinned.

"Hi, Mom. Hi Dad." Marley said as they passed by us and went out of sight. I turned back to Joe, now with a fumed look on my face. I sighed and stood up.

"I cannot believe you." I said. He gave me a confused look and sighed.

"Lilly… about a week ago… we had a concert in Burlington… and somehow… Bowie and Marley got switched." He said. I scoffed.

"Joe… I can't believe you'd pull something like this… I mean… you couldn't just leave well enough alone?!" I almost screamed at him. Joe stood up.

"Lilly, I didn't plan this. It just HAPPENED, Ok?!" He said blatantly and loudly. I shook my head at him.

"Yeah. And I'm supposed to believe that when Bowie and Nemo are sitting in YOUR kitchen. I'm supposed to believe that you didn't have a hand in this?!" I shouted. Suddenly, Marley, Nemo and Bowie appeared.

"Stop shouting!" Bowie declared.

"Mom, It wasn't Dad's idea. We just told him before you, OK?!" Marley said. "We only stayed switched because we were hoping that you wouldn't make us stay apart."

"And maybe you guys could make up…" Nemo said. I turned to Joe. I opened my mouth to speak but I heard the front door open. We all looked over to it. And you'll never guess who came in.

Mikayla.

I sighed and picked up my bag.

"And that's my cue. Bowie… Nemo, I think its time for us to go." I said. They nodded. "It was nice to see you again Joe." I said regretfully. I walked out.

--

I stood next to my siblings, Maddie and Liam, and my dad. Everyone was in black. It was raining. I sighed. People were clearing. Many people had left from the rain. I turned to Maddie and hugged her.

I was glad we were leaving tonight.

My dad approached me.

"Come visit me sometime, Lilly." He said kindly. I nodded and hugged him.

More people cleared. I saw a man and a short girl a few yards away from Nemo, Bowie and I. I sighed. I knew who it was. He walked toward me and Marley went over to Nemo and Bowie. He looked me in the eyes. We were both silent. I felt my emotions overflow and I started crying. He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder. We were silent as it rained. I pulled away from him and looked up to see his face.

"I'm sorry, Joe…" I said quietly. He looked at me with a loving smile and leaned in toward me. He kissed me. Our lips lingered over each others for a few minutes until I realized something. I pulled away from him. "Joe… I'm not going to let you cheat on your girlfriend." I said quietly. "Goodbye, Joe…" I stepped away from him and went over to the kids.

I hugged Marley goodbye and Nemo, Bowie and I went back to the hotel to pack.


	10. He's Totally In Love With Me

this should make you happy.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Lilly's POV

Two days later, I walked into the kitchen of our inn, grabbed a cup and sat down. I sighed and sipped my coffee. I loved coffee, even at 5 in the afternoon. Liz looked at me kindly. _(Ps. Liz is Jessi, Bowie's friend, 's mom.)_

"How was it?" She asked. I groaned. "I'm sorry…" She said. Although she was my best friend, I honestly hadn't told her much about my life before here.

"No… it wasn't the funeral…" I said taking another big sip of coffee.

"Whats wrong? Seattle rain to much?" She asked. Liz was the chef in the inn. She was kind of working while talking to me.

"Liz… I have to tell you something…" I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Liz was a few years older than me, but she and I were very close.

"Well…. I've been lying to you about some things." I started.

"Lying? Whh… What do you mean?"

"Well… I didn't use to live in Seattle for one…" I started.

"Ok…"

"I lived in Malibu." I said.

"Ok…" She continued to stir the mixture she was holding while looking at me.

"Well… Bowie and Nemo… have another sister…" I said.

"No way…" She said. She put down the bowl and sat down with me, smiling. "This is getting good." I smiled.

"Well… your probably going to die over the next part."

"Go ahead." She said. I smiled.

"Well…. Her name is Marley, and she lives with her dad back in Malibu."

"Wait…. So. That means that you went to Malibu for your mom's funeral…and… oh, no way!"

"Yeah. He was there. And somehow about two weeks ago Marley and Bowie got switched and I had Marley the whole time!" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Keep going." She said.

"Well… I talked to him. And… he came to the funeral… and somehow I started crying and then I was crying into his shoulder… and then… he…" I faded out. I sighed.

"HE WHAT!?" She asked impatiently.

"He kissed me…" I said.

"NO WAY!!" She almost shouted. I nodded.

"And he has a girlfriend…"

"So… he's still totally in love with you even now!" She said. I shrugged.

"I don't know… Joe is the kind of guy that is impossible not to be totally in love with just by looking at him… but… unfortunately, once you meet him, you fall even harder… and I don't know… I just came out hurt."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"Well… he and I were in love… but he was impatient, and so I had to escape."

"Impatient?" She asked raising one eyebrow.

"I was supposed to get married to him. When I was 16..." I said.

"Wow…"

"Yes." I said nodding.

"No offence, Lil, but… your story is a bit farfetched…" She said. I sighed.

"I know. If I were you I totally wouldn't believe me. But… its true." I said. I sighed and sipped my coffee more. Just then, Addie, one of our concierges, came in and looked at me.

"Um…. Lilly, a Joe is here to see you?" She said. I gasped. I nodded.

"I'll be right there." I said quietly. She nodded and sighed. I turned to Liz. "WHY IS HE HERE?!" I almost shouted.

"Well…. GO!" She said grinning. I sighed, stood up and straightened my purple skirt. I walked out to the hall leading to the front desk. Liz followed. I turned the corner and found my eyes lock with his. I sighed and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here, Joe?" I asked. I glanced at Liz, then did a double take on her expression, which was her jaw on the floor, and kinda drooling over Joe. I waved for her to go back to the kitchen and she did. I turned back to Joe.

"I… I love you, Lilly. Nothing is going to change that. I don't know what to do…" He said. I sighed.

"What about Mikayla?" I asked regretfully.

"I broke up with her. She and I didn't like each other that much anyway…" I was silent for a second.

"Joe… It wouldn't work out. I have this inn, and you have your band. It wouldn't' work without us never seeing each other." I said quietly.

"…I… I can't live without you! Come on! I could give up the band…" He said looking at me. I looked up to him. He wasn't joking.

"Joe, I can't possibly ask you to give up your dreams for me."

"Lilly, you are my dreams. I've already lived 17 years of the rock star dream. I'm willing to give it up for my dream of us being together again." I sighed.

"NO, alright? If it comes down to it, Marley wants that. She wants to have that life, and you can't have it here."

"Your making this impossible!" He said.

"I have to get back to work. Do you need anything else but to yell at me!?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Joe sighed. He looked up at me and then took my hand. He leaned in toward me and kissed me passionately. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I need you to know I'm willing to wait for you." He whispered to me.

"Dad?!" I heard Bowie's voice ask from behind us. Joe and I turned to it. Bowie and Jessi were standing there. Bowie had a Joe-like grin on her face.

"Hi… Bowie." Joe said blushing. Bowie giggled and went to my office to put her things down, like she usually did.

"Nemo's at practice." She said as she passed. I nodded. I turned back to Joe and sighed.

"Joe… I llove you, but…"

"But nothing. That's all that should matter." I sighed.

"Fine. Joe, I have to get back to work." Joe grinned.

"When do you get off?"

"6. You should spend some time with Bowie 'til then." He smiled wider and nodded. "Bowie!" I shouted, trying to get her attention. She appeared.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked.

"Do you maybe wanna show Dad around town til I get off from work?" I asked. Bowie grinned and nodded.

--

I walked back to the kitchen where Liz was stirring something. I sat down and sighed. She looked at me

"So…. Are you going to explain to me why Joe Jonas was standing in our inn looking for you?!" She asked.

"He was trying to tell me that he couldn't live without me… and he kissed me again… and… Oh, I don't know…" I looked up to her. Her jaw was on the floor and she had a confused look.

"Wait… Joe. Bowie and Nemo's dad is JOE JONAS!?" She asked urgently. I sighed and nodded. Liz was speechless.

I rested my head on my palms.

"And He's totally in love with me."


	11. Small Freaking World

sorry its short. i might be going back to the hospital soon.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Bowie and walked around town. I looked at her.

"So… um… this is our town." She said nervously. I nodded and smiled.

"What did you want to do?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Um… well, I dunno. Maybe we should drop by the rink. Eli would be excited to see you." She said. I nodded as we started to walk in one direction.

"Wait… who's Eli?"

"Oh, well… Nemo, but almost everyone calls him Elliot or Eli." I smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what I was thinking on that one." I said grinning at Bowie.

"Eh. Its just a little off the beaten path. I'm a little jealous of his name, actually. I mean, my name is Claire. it's a little boring…"

"Well, did your mom ever tell you why we named you Claire?" I asked. Bowie shook her head. "There was this show on TV called Heroes, and there was one girl in it and her ability was re-growth, like she couldn't get hurt. Indestructible. Her name was Claire." I grinned at Bowie.

"You totally made that up." Bowie said smiling.

"I swear. Its true."

"Wow. Really?!" I nodded. "Nemo was named after that fish, right?"

"Your mom's favorite movie. Finding Nemo. When you guys were in her stomach I used to call you all Nemo. Mainly cause we didn't know it was twins, or even triplets for a while. Your mom used to hate it, cause she thought I didn't know it was a baby." I rambled. Bowie giggled.

"You really miss her, don't you, Dad?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I've missed her, but I missed you too. It was hard to know you guys didn't know me." I said. She smiled. We were silent for a second. "So… did you just get home from school or something?" I asked stupidly.

"Um, no… I'm actually on spring break right now… I was actually at a friend on mine's house. We have this project for school that's due when we get back."

"Project? Tell me about it…" I said. I was interested.

"Um…. Its for Music theory class. We have to do a huge project on the Jonas brothers." She said looking down.

"What are you doing for it?"

"Um… well, that's why I was at her house. We don't have a project yet."

"Well… I'm sure I can help with that…"

"Dad, you really don't have to…" She said. " I mean, its kind of dumb."

"Bowie, I'm in the Jonas Brothers. I can help." She looked up at me. She made a astounded expression, then a excited one, and then a nervous embarrassed one, and she looked down smiling.

"I can't believe this." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Believe what?"

"Well… One, I have a dad, two, he and I are having a conversation, and three… is that my dad is Joe Jonas. Pretty unbelievable." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"I guess. I dunno, but talking to you isn't like talking to Marley. She's very quiet, and kind of shy, but you aren't. Its refreshing." I said. Suddenly, I saw a brown haired boy walking towards us. Bowie blushed and grinned.

"Um… Bowie?" the boy asked. Bowie nodded quickly and the boy grinned. He stepped closer to her and kissed her. I was a bit angry, for any boy kissing Marley or Bowie, and that he did it in front of me. Bowie read my expression and pulled away from him. I took a good look at the boy and recognized him.

"Andy Brewster?" I asked.

"Oh… nice to see you again, Mr. Jonas."

"Dad, how do you know Andy?" Bowie asked me.

"Um… he used to live near Marley and I and back in Malibu…" I said.

"Yeah…. I lived down the street."

"Whoa. Small freaking world."

"Getting smaller. Marley's been dating my little brother for the past year." Andy said. Bowie raised her eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Marley and Sam were together a while before they even moved." I said.

"Wow. Crazy." Bowie said.

"So… I guess your busy now then…" Andy said.

"Kind of. I'm showing my dad around town, and we were gonna meet Elliot at practice and walk home. Maybe we could spend some time tomorrow?" Bowie said to him.

"Oh, cool. That would be great." Andy said.

"Oh, Did you see Marley?" I asked.

"Marley's here too!?" Bowie asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Um, yeah actually. Kind of how I knew she was Bowie. Marley and Sam were 'catching up'."

"OH, Ok."

"I'd better get going. See you, Bowie." Andy said. He quickly kissed Bowie's cheek and walked away.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. Bowie blushed and nodded. "Something about those Brewsters."


	12. Finally Something Makes Sense

We walked towards the ice rink and went inside. We waited a few minutes until we saw Nemo. He was walking with his head down, his huge hockey bag slung over his shoulder.

"Nemo!" I yelled to him. He looked up to dad and I. He gasped and ran over to us.

"Dad?!" He said in a surprised voice.

"Hey, Nemo." Dad said.

"What are you doing here?" Nemo asked. Dad shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… To talk to your mom. And to see you guys." He said. I smiled. Nemo did too.

"Is Marley here with you?"

"Yeah. She's visiting Sam." I said.

"Cool."

--

We went home, stopping by Andy's house to get Marley. Nemo threw his hockey stuff in the back of Luke's truck and we went inside and climbed the stairs. Dad looked around and smiled.

"This is nice…" He said. I glanced at Nemo.

"Its small is what it is." I said. Nemo, Marley and I laughed. We all took seats in the living room area.

"So, how was practice?" Dad asked Nemo.

"Good. Unfortunatly, this one kid, Jacob, explained to coach what homicides were, and he made us do them til we puked." Nemo said.

"He made you do homicides? What…?" Dad asked.

"Um… it's a drill. Have you ever heard of suicides? Like… closest blue line to red line, then back to the closest blue line then to the farthest blue line then to the red line again and then on to the icing line. With homicides you do that twice over."

"That's sounds painful…"

"Well, they don't call them homicides for thing. And, it makes you a fast skater. I've been skating for as long as I can remember, so its not as hard for me, but we have some newbies on our team, and I could tell it was killing them." He said.

--

I walked into the house and put my coat on the rack. I looked around and saw them. Joe, Marley, Bowie and Nemo sitting in the living room. I sighed.

"Hello…" I said. Joe stood up and walked over to me.

"So, now can we talk?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. I took him into my bedroom and shut the door.

"Joe… I… " I started.

"There has to be a way we could make this work…" He said. I sighed and sat down on my bed. Joe sat down as well.

"The only thing I can think of is us moving to Malibu… and… I don't know if I'd want that, but if it's the only way we can be a family…" I said. I sighed.

"Well… I don't know. I'd be willing to move here, if you want to…"

"No,… Marley's on that path… where she's gotta be in that area, not in the middle of the mountains of Vermont. I think we should probably be there."

"Um… I can't disagree with you." He said. I sighed. Joe looked at me. He took my hand and held it, gently blushing his thumb over the skin.

"We can figure this out, Lilly…" He said. I looked up to him, finally getting a good look at him. He hadn't really changed much. I know I had, but he was defiantly more hansom.

He guided his hand toward the back of my neck and pulled me closer. He laid a kiss on my lips. I moved in closer to him and rested my hand on his chest over his heart. I could feel his heart beating fast, adrenaline pumping in both of us. I pulled away from him and took a deep breath. I looked up to him.

"I love you, Joe." He grinned and pulled me closer. I could feel him play with the bottom of my blouse as we kissed I was fingering the rim of his t-shirt. We knew what each other wanted, but also knew that our children were very close by. He pulled away to breath and sighed.

"We can't do this, can we...?" He said.

"Yeah... I mean... the kids are..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything..."

"Your still an amazing kisser, Joe." I smiled at him.

"I have to agree with that. You are definatly as amazing as I recall." He said smirking. I blushed.

--

* * *

there you go.

LOE, and kissing,

Um, Emmie's grandfather had a heart attack today... so send him good vibes for a healthy recovery!

love ya,

livi


	13. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

long one.

lots of loe, but more plot with it.

and then theres some triplets stuff.

oh, yeah. i'm sorry about last chapter with all the POV changes and no telling who it was. i did that for this chapter.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Lilly's POV

After we had dinner, courtesy of Joe's cooking, Marley, Nemo and Bowie were going to the inn and Joe and I had the apartment alone for a few hours. We were sitting in the living room snogging. He kissed me over and over again. I laid kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. He suddenly pulled away and looked at me.

"You know Bowie has a boyfriend, right?" Joe asked in a worried tone. I looked at him confused.

"Of course… but, so does Marley…" I said kissing him again, continuing to coddle him. He pulled away and gave me a worried look.

"Lilly, I'm serious. I don't want boys… kissing Bowie…" He said.

"But them kissing Marley is ok?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well… I don't know… I guess… I know Marley wouldn't do that. I mean, she chose to wear a purity ring and everything. I trust her with stuff like that. Plus its Sam, and he's a lot like me."

"So your saying he plans to knock Marley up when she's 16?" I asked giggling. Joe glared at me.

"Not what I meant…" He said. "I mean… He comes from a family that's very religious and I trust him." He said.

"You do know that Bowie is dating Sam's brother, right?" I asked. Joe thought for a second and nodded.

"Well…yeah…But...I mean…" He started. I suddenly grinned.

"Awww! Joe, your being protective of her… That's so cute…" I said smiling. Joe blushed.

"Lilly, I mean it… I mean… He's 16. She's only 14! Aren't you worried about that?"

"Your two years older than I was… in fact, actually come to think of it, most of our relationship was almost illegal, considering you were 18 and I was only 16." I said. Joe looked pale.

"Lilly… that's so not the point…" He said.

"Why are you so worried about this anyway?"

"I don't know… When we were walking earlier…Andy came up to us… and he kissed her, and something came over me and I saw how she was with him. He left her so happy… and it kind of reminded me of us, you know? Back when we were younger, and we were just totally in bliss just from being with each other. I guess it just scared me. I don't know Bowie like I know Marley. Its different." He said. I sighed.

"Joe, I know I can trust Bowie. And if you know you can trust Marley, I think we're clear." I said. I giggled and kissed his jaw again. I continued kissing him and he sighed.

"Lilly, it isn't that simple…" He said. I sighed.

"You do realize that your totally killing the mood?" I asked blatantly. Joe sighed.

"I'm sorry.. I just… I'm not used to this… I'm used to having Marley. Just Marley, who was a quiet girl who had a long distance relationship with a boy who was totally in love with her. I'm not used to it…" I sighed and kissed Joe on the cheek.

"Joe, seriously, I don't think you have to worry about anything. They are both very respectable girls who have gentleman boyfriends. Stop worrying and kiss me." I said in a bossy voice. He smiled at me. He kissed me again.

He started to move closer to me and I could feel him fiddling at he bottom of my shirt with his free hand. I pulled away from him and grinned. I stood up and took his hand. He followed me into my bedroom and closed the door. He held me warmly while he kissed me continuously. He pulled off his shoes and socks absentmindedly while we kissed. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, revealing a white tank like he always wore. I pulled it over his head and noticed his gorgeous chest. Muscular and tanned, even now with his older body. He continued to kiss me. I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head and I pressed my body into his, arching my back. He pulled me onto my bed and continued kissing me. He pulled away to breath for a second and grinned at me.

"You know, Mr. Jonas… I don't know that anyone has told you, but you are very good at this…" I said in a flirty voice.

"I have to agree, Miss Truscott, you are also quite talented." Joe responded. I giggled as he kissed my neck, leading down toward my bra. I giggled at his lips gracing my skin. I smiled and pulled away. I looked at him smiling.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. I recall you were wearing pink hair?" He said

"I believe I was…" I said. He continued to kiss me over and over on my neck and shoulders. Suddenly, a cell phone started ringing. Joe groaned and sighed. He stood up and took his ringing phone out of his pocket. He pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said. He sighed. "Oliver, you have officially the worst timing every…. Yes! I was busy….. Yes, with Lilly. No… Oliver…. No… I… Oliver, no. Of course they aren't here! Oliver…I…." And he groaned. He kept making annoyed faces and started pacing.

"Is that Oliver?" I asked.

"….Yes, that was Lilly…." He said giving me a annoyed look. I giggled. " He says hi." I giggled.

"Hi Oliver!" I said cheerfully.

"Oliver, I have to go…" He sighed and nodded a few times, mumbling something. "Oliver… seriously. Goodbye." He quickly hung up. He sighed and threw his iPhone over his shoulder and moved toward me. He kissed me and continued.

"So, what did Oliver want?" I asked as he kissed my neck. He pulled away and looked at me.

"He just wanted to know if I found you. He's in town as well. Now… do you think we can stop talking for a little while?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. He continued to kiss me as we lay down. He pushed himself into me. I put my hand on his butt and felt it. I always knew he had an amazing body. He pulled away and blushed. "Feeling me up?" He asked. I giggled.

"Like your one to talk…" I said smirking. He shrugged and kissed me again. I could feel his crotch was large. I giggled at it. He's such a guy. "Here…" I said. I reached down to his jeans and unbuttoned it. "That should help."

"Oh, thank you..." He said. He pulled off his jeans and they fell to the floor. I giggled and pulled off mine as well. He smiled and pushed into me. I sighed, and suddenly realized what was going on. I pushed him off of me and sighed.

"Hey? What gives?" He asked. I looked to him.

"Joe, we most definitely aren't doing this right now."

"Why not?" He asked in a whiny voice. I sighed and picked up my t shirt from the floor.

"Because. We have things to discuss, problems to work out…" I said, pulling the shirt over my head and pulling it down to my waist. "And we still aren't married, remember?" I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Lilly, you do realize we have never been married, yet we have three kids, right?"

"From one stupid mistake. I had sex with you once, and got pregnant. I really think we should at least wait until we're married to do anything like that. I mean… just… in case."

"Your only excuse is that you don't want to get pregnant?"

"Joe, considering last time's results, I think that's a pretty understandable excuse." Joe sighed. He picked up his shirt and pulled it on.

"Fine. Leave me hanging." He said. "Wait…. Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked. I looked at him strangely.

"Um… what did I say?" I asked, totally confused by him.

"You said 'wait until we're married.' Does that mean you'd actually want to be married to me?" I giggled

"Joe, I've wanted to be married to you since I was fourteen and I went to my first Jonas brothers concert. Just because we didn't get married when I was sixteen, doesn't mean I didn't want to. I just didn't think I was ready, and I was scared you wouldn't like that I wanted to wait."

"Oh." He said simply. "Well… see, if you explained that to me, I wouldn't have cared…"

"Oh." I said. I giggled and kissed him. He sighed and looked at me.

"So, since you obviously have no interest in sex, what would you like to do?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Lets… talk about stuff." I sighed.

"Oh joy. More questions." He said.

"Oh, your hilarious. How about just talking. Conversation?"

"Oh… well… ok." I smiled and stood up. I slipped into my jeans and straightened my t-shirt. Joe stood up and put his pants and shirt on. I kissed his cheek and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me and put one arm around me.

"So… what have you been up to for the past 13 years?" I asked laughing.

--

Marley's POV

Nemo, Bowie and I went to the inn and were hanging out. I looked around the room and gasped.

"Zomg. Guitar!" I squealed. I picked it up and strummed the metal strings. I just smiled. I went into my own world. I always did. I positioned my hand in a G moving into the song, strumming the tune. I whispered the words to myself.

"Wow." I heard Bowie say. I stopped and looked up to them. I blushed and giggled.

"Oh…. Sorry… I couldn't help myself…" I said. I set it down and looked up to them.

"No, its ok. You just… I dunno. You must really be into music." Nemo said.

"I am." I said.

"How long have you been playing?" Jessi asked. The three of them sat down and I shrugged.

"Um…. Well, dad taught me how to play piano and read music when I was…. I think about four, and I learned guitar from Kevin when I was six, and then Nick taught me how to play drums when I was seven, and then I took up violin and flute, and Garbo taught me bass. And I've been singing since I could talk. So… yeah." I said.

"Holy crap…" Jessi said.

"Well… I'm home schooled. You have to spend all that free time somewhere. Music was my thing." I said.

"Hmm. Kinda like Nemo and hockey." Bowie said.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked.

"Um…. Since I was…. Four."

"Wowzee." I said.

"Meh."

"Meh." I giggled. I picked the guitar back up and softly strummed. I suddenly looked up to Nemo.

"Have you guys ever heard of Ben Kweller?" I asked. They both nodded quicy.

"Yeah. He's great."

"Do you know a song called Sundress?" I asked. They both nodded. "Nemo, sing." I said. He gave me a confused look.

"What? I can't sing!"

"Yes, you can. Dad and you have like…the same voice. Cept, yours is a little higher. Just sing. Its not hard." He shrugged. I started to play the chord progression. I started singing.

"Everybody's trying to be the best... What about the girl with the loneliness?" I sang.

"I like your sundress…" Nemo sang. I stopped playing and looked up to him.

"See? Not hard." I said.

'Well… you're the musican, anyway. Its not like we're going to be performing." He said.

"You guys wouldn't want to be performing in front of thousands of people?" I asked innocently. Bowie and Nemo glanced to each other.

"NO! That would scare the crap outta me…" Nemo said.

"Trust me. Its amazing. You kind of change, and who you really are inside comes out, and you feel totally free. I remember when I was little I used to go onstage and sing with dad at his concerts." I said.

"That's cool and all, but.. I mean, its your thing." Bowie said.

"Well, that's what happened to uncle Nick."

"What?"

"The Jonas brothers. It was originally Nick doing a solo project, and stuff, but then they kind of came together and wrote songs and stuff, and realized its much more fun as a group. That's why Frankie is my guitarist and Lauren and Cece sometimes sing with me." I said. I suddenly stopped, realizing I was being bossy. I sighed. "Nevermind…" I said.

"Wait… did you hear what dad said after we sung that one Jonas brothers song together?" Bowie asked. Nemo shrugged.

"He said that he wanted for us to perform together." I said. I smiled at my siblings.

"I'm not singing onstage! No way!" Nemo said immediately.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to be some drama freak like all those kids in the musicals at school. I play hockey. That's it." He said. "Marley, its cool that you and dad are gonna be in our lives and stuff, but that doesn't automatically turn us into the Brady Bunch." He said.

"Why are you such a downer?" Bowie said.

"I'm not a downer, ok? I already get enough crap from the guys about hanging out with you. I'm not going to go sing some stupid songs with you guys just to become some stupid disney band. Honestly." He spat. I groaned and punched his side.

"Your aware that your dad is in one of those stupid bands, right?" I snapped at him. Nemo held his arm and groaned.

"How can you punch so hard!?" He cried out.

"Not the point." I said.

"Well…. Uhg…" I thought for a second.

"Guys… I think we have to realize something."

"What?" Bowie asked.

"Well… you guys are probably going to move to Malibu with us…"


	14. Bits And Pieces

rawr.

anyone ever heard of a show called h2o?

i havent...and i was like...

ZOMG. aussie mermaids!?

awesome.

nevermind.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Marley's POV.

Bowie, Nemo and I walked up to Luke's and went inside. We walked up the stairs and towards the apartment. We shuffled through the door and saw mom and Dad on the couch kissing. Nemo groaned.

"Ew!" He said. They pulled apart and looked to us. They both blushed.

"Sorry…" Dad said. Bowie and I giggled and glanced at each other.

"We aren't complaining." Bowie and I said together.

"Um… Dad, I guess we should get going. Oliver's going to be waiting." I said He looked at me worried.

"Oh, you guys should stay." Mom said.

"Lilly, its ok… We have a hotel room in town." Dad said.

"No. Really. You guys should definitely stay. I mean… yeah. Bowie, you have a trundle bed… you wouldn't mind Marley bunking with you, would you?" Mom asked. I turned to Bowie who grinned.

"No. That's fine." She said. I smiled.

"Alright, well… its late, and you three should get to bed." Mom said. Bowie and I nodded and the three of us went into the hallway. Nemo said goodnight and went to bed. Bowie and I went into her room. She gave me some clothes to wear to bed (we're the same size, obviously.) and we went to bed. She turned off the light and smiled.

Finally.

--

Lilly's POV.

I sat up in bed. I kept glancing over to Joe. He was sleeping. It had to be about 4 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I got up and went into Bowie's room. I sat down on the end of her bed and nudged her feet. She stirred but didn't wake up. I bounced a little and moved her feet around. She blinked a few times and groggily looked up at me.

"Mom?" She whispered loudly. Marley woke up too.

"I have a _boy_ in my _room…_" I whispered.

"It's _Dad_…" She said in a confused voice, as to say 'DUH!'

"I know but…. I have a _boy_… in my _room_!" I squealed. Bowie sat up and looked straight at me.

"Mom, the _boy _is Dad." She said mocking me.

"But… I…" I stuttered.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course… but… I mean…"

"Really. Mom. Its just Dad. Go back to bed." Bowie said. I sighed and nodded. I stood up and went towards the door. I looked back to Bowie. And opened my mouth to speak.

"Bed. Now. Go." She said. I nodded and went back to my room. I slid under the covers next to Joe and sighed. Joe stirred and woke up.

"Hi…" He said. "You ok?" He whispered. I nodded. He smiled and wrapped one arm around me. I snuggled into his bare chest and drifted off to sleep.

--

The next morning I woke up slowly. I looked around only to see that my bed was shared with someone. Joe. He had one arm resting over my stomach and he was laying on his chest. He didn't have a shirt on, so I could easily see his tanned chest. I giggled softly and sat up. I moved his arm and went into the kitchen. Bowie and Marley were sitting at the table drinking coffee. I got a cup and sat down.

"Good morning." Marley said.

"Hi." I said nervously.

"How'd you sleep?" Marley asked giggling.

"Well… Ok." They were still giggling about my freak out.

"Good." She said. Nemo appeared and yawned. He stretched his arms and made his way into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. His black hair was a mess and sticking every which way. He sat down and yawned again. And then Joe appeared, almost completely mimicking Nemo unintentionally. His hair was also sticking up strangely and a mess. He sat down next to me and looked around.

"Good morning." Bowie said. Joe groaned. Nemo did as well. Bowie and Marley giggled.

--

Joe and I were now sitting down in the diner. People were staring at us. I should explain. In my town, everyone knows everyone else's business, and I'm one of the children of the town. The older women are usually in other people's business. They mean well, and everyone is amazingly nice, but… it's a little hard to deal with when your boyfriend/exboyfriend and children's father is in town. Babette and Miss Patty are the worst, and it just so happens that they were sitting near us

I sipped my coffee. Joe looked around. I leaned in toward me.

"Why are they staring at us?" He whispered. I smiled and leaned in towards him.

"You mean besides the fact that your famous?" I whispered mockingly.

"Right…" he said.

"Plus the fact that your with me."

"Um… wha'do you mean?" He asked.

"My town is weird…" I said. Suddenly, Miss Patty appeared.

"Why, hello there, Lilly." She said grinning, glancing at Joe.

"Good morning, Miss Patty." I said. "Um… this is Joe. He's Bowie and Nemo's dad…" I said.

"Oh… nice to meet you, Joe!" She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He said. She nodded and walked off.

"See?" I said.

"Hmm." He muttered.

--

Marley's POV.

I sat next to Nemo and Bowie. We were thinking about things.

"So… if we did… how would it work out?" Nemo asked. Bowie and I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Us. In a band. Like… you said." He said.

"Kakushigoto Shuzoku." I said smiling. Tekashi Re

"Excuse me?" Nemo said.

"Its Japanese. It means Secret Family." I said.

"What's that for?"

"A band name…" I said.

"Marley, I can't even pronouce it." Nemo said.

"Um… how about… Kigaomoi." I asked.

"Whats that?" Bowie asked.

"That's… heavy hearted."

"No." Nemo said. I laughed.

"Um… Tekashi Re?" I asked.

"That's cool…" Nemo said.

"What's it mean?" Bowie asked.

"Um… nothing. Its not a word, but it sounds like matakashi which means sublease. Not really relavant, but its interesting." I said.

"I like it." Nemo said.

"Yeah, me too."

"So… what kind of music do you guys like?"

"Um… I don't know… Like…. Good stuff? I don't listen to much music, actually." Nemo said.

"Fall Out Boy is amazing. But… I like indie stuff. Tilly and the Wall and Bright Eyes."

"Oh, cool. Me too. So… I figure you guys haven't heard any of my music. Its not that great, but I really love writing."

"We've heard it." Nemo said.

"Wait… you have?"

"Yeah. A friend of ours really likes you."

Wow….. Really?

* * *

i had to stop it there cause in my head it was all in Australian accents.

sorry...


	15. Public School?

its comming to that point.

no, not the end, silly.

where i introduce a big plot so that the story doesn't suck anymore.

cause... what i have right now... is bad. and ...

yeah. a selected few know my idea.

(meaning... i think... just sophie... maybe kat)

and she freaked out...i think it should be nice...an fun...tehehehe...muahahaha

anywho... so, maybe in your review, you could (instead of just 'great job! update!') maybe tell me something interesting.

like... i dunno. its kind of a let down when you go to your email and its like... 20 reviews! and like... fourteen are 'GREAT JOB! UPDATE!'

as much as i do love you guys reviewing, but sometimes its a bit...meh.

oh, gosh i'll shut it now.

love ya,

livi

* * *

Lilly's POV.

Bowie and Nemo's spring break had come to an end, and they were going back to school soon. It was a topic that had leveled over my thoughts.

Its about 2 in the morning right now. I'm sitting in bed. Its dark, and this is what I'm thinking about. Joe is snoring. Well, its not really a snore, more of a soft hum. Its adorable and cute, but slightly irritating when everything else is completely silent. I ignored it.

I sighed.

Were Bowie and Nemo going to go straight into home school? What is Joe going to be doing when I'm at work? What is Marley going to do? Should we move to Malibu now? Later? During summer? Am I ever going to get used to sleeping with Joe?

Oh, right. That last one is a little irrelevant.

But, really!

I turned to Joe. I sighed and shook him. He shifted quickly and looked up.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" He whispered, his eyes blinking.

"Um… Joe… I think we need to talk about something." I said.

"Is it so important that you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night?" He asked, stuffing his head into his pillow.

"Yes. It is. Now, get up, we need to talk." I said. Joe sighed and nodded. He pulled himself up and looked at me, his eyes drooping.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"What are we going to do!?"

"About… what?"

"About… us!? I mean… When are we going to move? Right now, or during the summer? Should Bowie and Nemo finish their year before we go? What is Marley gonna do here? What are you gonna do!? I mean… I'm going to be busy at the inn and Bowie and Nemo are going to be at school and what are you two gonna be doing? Sitting around?!" I rambled. Joe sighed and kissed my cheek.

"Lilly, calm down. We can wait until summer to move. I have some work to do with the band, so I'll probably have to take a few trips back home, but I can find something to do around town in my spare time. With Marley… we'll have to talk to her. She's very shy, and she's never been to any kind of school, just my mom and dad teaching her, so she might not want to jump into a public school. Its going to be ok…" He said. I sighed.

"Joe… I just… I mean… Bowie and Nemo are in 9th grade. I don't think the exactly want to up and leave…"

"I know. Its fine. We can ask them in the morning. What I think is best for you is to get some sleep." he said. I sighed.

"I know…" I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I sighed.

"Just go to sleep, Love." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and kissed his cheek. I was surrounded by his body that was emitting warmth and I quickly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

--

The next morning, I had everyone sit down in the living room. Joe sat next to me.

"Guys… we need to discuss some things." Joe said.

"What's up, Dad?" Nemo asked.

"Well… you know, we don't want to take you out of school before the year ends… for us moving…" I said. Bowie and Nemo nodded.

"So… we've been thinking about some things for Marley." Joe said.

"What do you mean 'For Marley!?'" Marley asked in a nervous voice. "Dad, I finished school already!"

"Well, yeah… but… we thought maybe you should just go end the school year with Bowie and Nemo before we move." I said.

"You mean… Public school!?" She asked. I looked to Joe and nodded.

Marley's POV.

I felt my heart drop. Public school?!

"Dad, you can't be serious! I've never been to a real school!" I said, feeling like I was about to cry.

"Well… "He started. I widened my eyes and looked at him. I felt my huge eyes water as I looked at him. I saw his expression change to guilt and he looked to Mom.

"Um… Lilly, maybe Marley can just find something to do during the days. She does have her diploma. She doesn't have to go to school…" he said. Mom gave him a annoyed look and she looked to me.

"Marley, stop it. Wouldn't you want to know what its like?" Mom said.

"Why would I want to see what its like? Dad, you didn't have to go to public school, why should I!?" I said.

"I went to public school…" He said. My jaw dropped.

"What? Grandma said you and Kevin were home schooled!"

"Well… Kevin did, but I was in school for my last two years." He said. I sighed. I sunk back into my chair.

"Daddy… why can't I just go home. I can stay with Lauren!"

"Oliver is here."

"Well… I can stay at Cece and Dex's house!"

"Nick couldn't handle you…"

"What about with Shelby and Tarra?!"

"Ash and Kevin would die with you."

"I could stay with Frankie!"

"Marley, stop." Nemo said. I looked to him. "Its not that bad. Really. We don't want you to leave." He finished. I sighed.

"Fine… but… I… Uhg…" I said.

--

Bowie, Nemo and I went to school that morning. Dad had dropped us off and went in with me because Mom had to get to the inn. had quickly disappeared off to class. People stared at us. Many double takes were had and It was very annoying. Dad and I walked into the principal's office. He sat down with us. He told me the main stuff and collected information about me. He showed me to class. I hugged my dad goodbye and sighed. I walked into class with the principal.

"Miss Page?" he said. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Um, This is your new student, Marley Jonas." He said. She nodded and he left. I looked around the room and saw both Nemo and Bowie. I smiled at them.

"Well, Marley, welcome to Music Study and Lessons. Um, today we're presenting projects, so you can just sit back and watch."

"What's the project?" I asked.

"Jonas brothers. We're studying them." She said. I blushed.

"Oh, really…" I said. "Alright." I said.

"Well, why don't' you take a seat over here." She said pointing to Bowie's corner. I smiled and nodded. I took a seat next to Bowie. Miss Page looked at the two of us and cocked her head in a confused fashion. She shrugged and turned. I turned to Bowie. She smiled.

I saw a ton of projects telling me things I already knew about people I'm very close with. And it was very strange. Bowie's project came up and she and her friends did one about environmentally sound CD's. She finished and eventually it came to Miss Page talking about things. She actually came down to a point where she said something incorrect and I giggled. No one else got it. Everyone looked at me.

"And what exactly is so funny?" She asked.

"Um…. Nothing." I said.

--


	16. Wishing

so, now i'm hitting fast forward.

to six months in the future.

Nemo, Marley and Bowie are going into their sophomore year.

ok?

tehehehehehe...

love ya,

livi

* * *

--

6 Months Later.

September, Some year…. Like…. 2030 or something.

Marley, Nemo and Bowie, along with a bunch of other kids around here decided they wanted to go to this performing arts boarding school (yeah, they wanted to.) in Toronto. Call it a cross between PCA and Camp Rock.

They left yesterday.

We miss them already.

Now, its just Joe and I in a huge house.

I still haven't gotten used to waking up next to someone. Its nice though. He and I can't seem to get sick of each other, which I suppose is a good thing.

Its night time at the moment. About 11 at night. He and I are sitting on the balcony watching stars. We're sitting in a loveseat and I'm almost on his lap. He's staring at me. I blushed.

"You know….the kids are gone now. And… as much as we really are going to be sitting around twiddling our thumbs without them, we can have more adult fun." He said. I sighed.

"Joe… don't you ever wish that we could have had a normal high school experience?" I asked, from what seemed like out of the blue.

"Well…. No offence, Lil,… but… I'm famous. I never would have had a normal high school experience." He said.

"I know… but I mean…like… minus the whole…. Pregnancy."

"Well… I guess, but… I mean, I don't know where I'd be without them."

"I know." I fell silent. I looked up to the sky and saw a shooting star. I smiled.

"Make a wish…" Joe whispered to me.

"I wish that we have spent more time together when we were teenagers. Just for a little while." I said. Joe kissed my cheek. I sighed. I felt very tired.

"Hey… you getting tired?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna turn in. Night." I said. I kissed him and stood up.

"Yeah… me too." He stood up too. He took my hand and our fingers entwined. He led me up into the house and up to our bedroom. I put on one of Joe's t-shirts and slid under the covers. Joe removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of plaid blue boxers. He came under the covers with me and we snuggled close. I pushed myself close to him and could sort of feel his body against mine. His thing. Slightly big. I blushed from it. Joe kissed me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Night, Babe." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Love." He said to me. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

--

I sighed. I felt like I was sitting down. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was sitting down. In a car. A man sat in the front. I recognized him as Kevin. I felt strange. I looked to my left to see a boy sitting next to me. He had messy black hair and glasses. I could have sworn he was Harry Potter if I'd never seen the movies. He had to have been about 15. I looked back to Kevin.

"Kevin?" I asked. He glanced back at me.

"Oh,…Lilly, good. Your awake." He said.

"Kevin… where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere in Ontario." He said calmly. I felt my eyes widen.

"Excuse me? Why are we in Canada?!" Suddenly, I saw the boy next to me stir and wake up. He looked at me confused and looked to Kevin.

"I'm taking you guys to school." He said. His voice was still calm and relaxed.

"Wait… what?" The boy asked.

"School? Kevin, I'm 28. I don't need to go to school." He looked back at me and smiled.

"You aren't 28." He said. "Not anymore at least." He said.

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked. "Kevin, what's going on?" He said.

"You got your wish." Kevin said.

"What wish?" I asked.

"You and Joe. Last night. You wished on a shooting star." He said.

"How… did you know about that?" the boy asked. I turned to him.

"How did _you_ know about that?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? I made the wish!" He said.

"No, I did!"

"Oh, my god. Will you two stop? You aren't even married yet." Kevin said.

"Married?!" the boy said. He turned to me and his face turned to shocked. "Wait… Lilly?" He asked.

"Joe?!" I said. He nodded. I gasped. I looked at him again. He was Joe. He did look like Joe, but he didn't at the same time. His hair was different. He was wearing glasses. He was Joe, without being Joe. Along with the fact that he looked 15.

"Lilly… you… you look really different…"

"So do you…" I said.

"I mean… your hair…" He said. I lifted my hand and picked up a piece. Instead of my light blonde hair, was a bright red lock of hair. I gasped.

"What!?" I said. "Kevin, what is going on!?" I asked.

"You got your wish. Your 15 again." He said. "You're going the kid's school. You have a year to be together as teenagers."

"What? Kevin… honestly, that isn't…"

"Lilly, its real. I don't know why, but you guys are 15.." He said. I sighed.

"I cannot believe this…" I said. Joe took my hand. He brushed his thumb over my palm. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"This should be fun." He said. I smiled.

--

We drove up to a large campus.

'Kevin' helped us out of the car with bags of things. He handed us papers entailing things.

"Alright, so You'll be going under different names, so there won't be any suspicion." He said.

"Suspicion?"

"Your kids go here."

"Wait… this is…"

"TSPA. Toronto School of Performing Arts. Yes." He said.

"Whoa." Joe said.

"Anyway… Joe, you'll be Josh Johnson."

"More double J?" He whined. Kevin gave him a annoyed look.

"Why isn't he just Harry Potter." I muttered. Kevin laughed. I giggled. Joe looked at me annoyed. "What? You look like him…" I said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"And Lilly, you'll be Livi Thomas."

"Okey dokey." I said.

"And Joe, your from New Jersey, and Lilly, your from New York."

"Mmmhmmmm." I hummed. Kevin nodded.

"Anything else you need to know?" He asked. I shrugged. I turned to Joe. He was slightly shorter than he was as a adult, but he still towered over me. I was about five foot. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I think we can handle stuff."

"Call me if you think of anything." Kevin said.

"Ok."

"Have fun, you guys." Kevin said. I smiled and hugged Kevin. Joe did too. He said goodbye and left. I looked to Joe.

"So…" I said. "I liked your glasses." I said smiling. Joe's hand shot to his face and he shifted them.

"Wow… I almost didn't notice them…" He said. I smiled. "I liked your hair." He said. He stroked the side of my head down my hair. I blushed.

"I don't know about it. I mean… I'm so not a redhead." I said quietly.

"I think it looks amazing. Everything looks amazing on you." He said. I smiled.

"You kind of do look like Harry Potter." I said smiling. Joe sighed.

"Really?" He asked painfully.

"Yeah. But… the hot wizard look works for you." I said. He laughed. I turned back to the campus. "I guess we should get going." I said. I looked through my papers. I saw my room and dorm. "I'm in Durfie. How 'bout you?" I asked. He looked and sighed.

"Branford.." He said. I nodded.

"So… I guess I'll see you…later?" I said. He nodded.

"Wait…" He said. I l

* * *

ooked up at him. He smiled and leaned in and kissed me. He pulled me closer and continued to kiss me. I sighed and pulled away.

"Joe…" I said. "We're 15 now. You can't do that as much anymore…" He sighed.

"So, how is us being young and in school suppose to be more fun?" He asked. I sighed. I kissed him and pushed myself in towards him.

"Because. We get to do immature stuff without looking like freaks." I said. He nodded. He grinned and moved his hand over to my back. It drifted lower and lower until his hand rested on my butt. I jumped and moved it.

"What? Immature stuff, remember?" He defended.

"Not that kind of immature." I said in a annoyed voice. He groaned.

"Yeah. This is no fun already." He said.

"We should get to our rooms." I said. Joe sighed.

"Probably." He said in a regretful voice. I kissed him and smiled.

"It'll be fun. I promise."

"Uhhuh." He said. He picked up his bags and sighed.

"Wait." I said. He looked at me confused. I found a sharpie in my bag and grabbed his hand. I scribbled my room and dorm on the top of it and closed the sharpie. "Come see me later." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"So… ready for this?"

* * *

ok, so i just realized that Lilly and Joe's fake names are mine and my boyfriend's names.

livi and josh.

lol.

total accident.

i'm such a dork.


	17. Dorm Life

ok, one:

nope. not a dream.

two:

yeah, they're really 15.

three:

they go to the same school as the triplets.

four:

its not that weird, and yeah,

five:

they'll change back.

Any more questions?

Feel free to ask.

Love ya,

livi

* * *

I tumbled into my room. The bags I was carrying had exploded and I fell into my room. The bags consisted of a duffle bag, a large purse, and a computer case.

"Oh my god, are you ok!?" I heard a girl say. I sighed and nodded. I stood up. I looked at her, and held back a gasp.

"Um… yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Is this your room too?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, I'm Marley Jonas." She said. I smiled.

"Livi Thomas." We shook hands and I sighed.

"Um… we also have another roommate…but she's with my sister and brother right now." She said. "Her name is Lauren."

"Oh, cool." I said. "So… your siblings go here?"

"Yeah. We're triplets. Me and My sister are identical, so… don't feel bad if you mix us up." I smiled and nodded.

"Duly noted." I said. We laughed. She looked down at my bags, strewn across the floor.

"Need some help?" She asked. I nodded. She helped me take my bags to the bottom bunk of the bunk bed against the wall. I looked around the room and smiled. There was a single bed, a bunk bed, one large desk, a mini-fridge, a couch and a TV. I smiled.

"Um… so… do you want the bottom bunk?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't care. Sure."

"Well… Lauren said she wanted the single bed, if that's ok."

"Yeah, of course." I said. I sunk down into my bed. I sighed.

"Excited?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea how excited."

--

Joe's POV.

I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I walked inside and saw two boys sitting on the beds. One was Nemo. The other was a boy I didn't recognise.

"Roommate?" Nemo asked. I nodded.

"I'm Josh." I said. They two nodded.

"I'm Alex." The other one said. I shook his hand.

"I'm Elliot." Ha. Elliot. We shook hands and I put my bags on the empty top bunk. I had a guitar with me, which made me very excited.

"So… where are you from?" Nemo asked.

"New Jersey. You?" I asked.

"Malibu." He said.

"Cool. How 'bout you?" I asked Alex.

"Seattle." He said.

"Cool." Nemo said. I got my stuff unpacked. And looked at my hand. I had nothing to do, so I could go see Lilly. I saw Nemo glance at it. "Got a girl already?" He asked.

"Um… its my girlfriend's room."

"My sister's too."

"Oh, cool."

"You stopping by?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

--

Marley and I kept a conversation for a while and then Lauren appeared at the door.

"Oh my god. There are so many cute boys here!" She squealed. Marley sighed.

"SO?"

"Marles, …Its time. You need to get out there again. Your newly single, and at a school with tons of amazingly cute boys!" She said. I sighed.

"Whatever." Marley said. "Oh, Lauren, this is Livi. She's our roommate."

"Hi!" Lauren said. We shook hands. Suddenly, there was a knock on the side of the door. We all turned, only to see Nemo and Joe standing there. I smiled.

"Can we come in?" Nemo asked.

"Hey. Yeah." Marley said. They came in. "Livi, this is my brother." Marley said in a absent minded fashion.

"I'm Elliot." He said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Um… Livi, maybe we can go for a walk?" Joe asked.

"Sure. Um… I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Sure." Lauren said. I smiled, nodded and grabbed Joe's hand. He led me outside the door and grabbed a guitar case that was leaning against the wall, and made our way out of the dorm and into the grass that was all over the place. Joe dropped the guitar case to the ground and we plopped down and both burst out laughing.

"I told you this would be fun." I said.

"If you call fun weird! I mean… really." I giggled.

"So… what do you think so far?!" I asked.

"EW. Its weird. And… I feel really short and scrawny and I hate glasses." He said in a very disgruntled voice.. I sighed.

"Joe, you look fine. I like the glasses." I said.

"I love your hair." He said grinning.

"Maybe I should dye it red." I mocked.

"Maybe." He said. He leaned in towards me and kissed me. He pulled away and looked at me. His smiled faded and he looked at me uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like a pedophile." He said. I sighed and laughed.

"Well, you are 15 as well. Making it fully legal." I said giggling. I kissed him again. His fingertips graced the skin on my jaw and it sent tingles through my entire body. He pulled away and smiled. He turned to the guitar case and pulled it closer to us. He opened it and pulled out a shiny acoustic guitar with steel strings. He grinned. After finding a pick in the case he positioned it on his lap.

"Hopefully I can still sing."

"Joe, your voice is the same."

"Well… you never know. And its Josh. You never know who's listening."

"Well… then you should call me Livi too."

"Deal." He said. I grinned. He strummed the perfectly tuned guitar and positioned his hands accordingly.

"Everytime I think I'm closer to my heart, Of what It really means to know just who I am. I think I finally found a better place to start but no one ever seems to understand. I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be, that your not that far. You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you. I gotta find you." He sang to himself perfectly. I grinned. He looked up at me.

"God, why are you so good at that!?" I said. I scooted closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I… kind of wrote it… the day after you left…" He said. My smile faded.

"Oh." I smiled. "Its beautiful, Joe."

"Josh."

"Whatever!" I said.

"Well…" He said. I sighed and lay down next to him. He set the guitar near us and lay down. He turned to me. "Are you happy?" He asked in a sweet voice. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm very happy." I said. He smiled. He kissed me again.

"I have a question…" He said in a wondering voice. I raised my eyebrows for him to continue. "Well… what you said earlier, about the whole… not that immature stuff. I mean…can we still have sex?" He asked. I sighed.

"We're 15, Jo..sh. We can't do that."

"What?! Why!?"

"Ok, picture this. We do have sex. I get pregnant, and now, I'm younger than when I had the triplets."

"Right… but… Well… uhg." He said. I smiled. I leaned toward him and kissed his lips. He grinned.

YES.

NICE.


	18. Oh, Sweet Niblets

* * *

Joe walked me back to the dorm. We walked toward the door an he looked at me.

"So… I guess I'll see you later?" He said.

"Yeah." I said. He leaned in toward me and kissed me.

"I'm gonna call Kevin later. Just to check in."

"OK." He said.

"Bye Joe." I said. I kissed him again and he disappeared. I walked up to my room and opened the door. Bowie was here. Lauren, Bowie, Marley, Jessi and Cece were sitting on the ground talking. I smiled weakly as they looked up at me.

"Oh, Livi!" Marley cried out. "These are my friends. Guys, this is our roomate, Livi." She smiled. I waved. "Um… so this is my sister, Bowie, and our friends Jessi and Cece. Jessi and Lauren are strep sisters." I nodded.

"Hi." I said quietly. Marley sat back down and I walked toward my bed. I found my purse and found my cell phone. I took it out and sat down. I didn't start dialing quite yet.

"So, Marles. Nemo said he wanted to call the 'rents later." Bowie said.

"Cool. Dad's probably dying of bordom with out someone to play video games with." Marley said.

"I can imagine." Bowie said. I gasped. Everyone looked to me. "What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing. I'll be right back. I have to make a call." I said and I bolted out of the room. I found a custodian closet near my room. I locked the door and dialed Kevin's number. I slumped down to the ground against the wall as it rung.

"Yello?" I heard him say.

"Kevin!!" I said. "Oh my god. This is terrible." I said in a frantic voice.

"What's wrong, Lils?" He asked, trying to calm me down.

"What's going to happen when the kids call the house?! I mean… what's goinng on there? What about Joe's work? With the band? And… wouldn't everyone get suspicious if suddenly, the both of us went missing!?" I cried out. Kevin went silent.

"Lilly, there's people here."

"What do you… mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Its like… their clones, and they act just like you guys, but… its not you." He said in a weirded out voice.

"What?!"

"I think… its so you can do this. For these precautions. Just… calm down." I took deep breaths.

"Ok… ok… so… we don't have to worry about that…"

"No. Don't worry about it."

"How is everything going around there?" I asked.

"Ok. Everything is running smoothly. How's everyone there?"

"Well… their… I mean. Wait. No."

"No, what?"

"I'm not going to be your guys little spy! I'm not going to just tell you if the kids are doing something wrong. That would be so not cool!"

"Like they'd ever find out."

"Kevin! Come on!"

"LIlly…. I mean…. Uhg. Whatever."

"Whatever to you too!"

"Uhg." he said. "But… you and Joe. You guys are adjusting ok?"

"um… I guess. I mean, Joe kind of hates how he looks and his glasses and stuff like that, and I'm not a big fan of how I look either, but… I mean, its not so bad. Marley and Lauren are my roommates. Nemo is Joe's."

"You just have to kind of… get used to it. I mean…. Joe's always hated glasses, but his vision is terrible, so he had to wear them until he started wearing those weird contacts."

"Wait… Joe wore glasses?"

"As a kid? Yeah. He has horrible vision… didn't you know that?"

"No… I didn't."

"Oh… well oh. Hmm weird. Well, in any sense, he did. And, now he's wearing them again, and he hates them. As for the whole scrawny kid thing, you both kind of lucked out on that, cause you are 15 again. Its not like he's gonna be all macho man still. I redeemer when Joe was 15. God. He was such a nerd."

"Really?"

"Wow… yeah. I keep forgetting you didn't know Joe when he was 15."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, Joe used to be the whole nerd thing. You know, like… not as bad as the whole pocket protector thing, but he wore glasses and had braces and was a really pale, thin dork." I giggled.

"Yeah. Kind of like what he is now. I like it, though."

"Yeah, well that's just you knowing him how he looks now. I mean… not… now now… but… from like… the age of 17 and on."

"Yeah. I get it."

"Every time either of us spoke, we started with Yeah." I giggled.

"Yeah. I know."

"Your doing it again."

"Shush. I gotta go, Kev."

"Ok. Me too, actually."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I went back into my room. Marley was sitting on her bed playing a guitar, Lauren was reading a magazine.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I slumped down into bed and sighed.

Oh god. This is crazy.

I wish I shared a bed with Joe again.

* * *

Anywho.

Um... do you guys... not liike the whole plot?

cause... i mean... yeah.

its weird, i know.

but... it'll get better next chapter. i'm sorry this one sucked.


	19. What The?

Hello there.

Its Josh.

Livi's in the hospital again, but unfortunately, its not for chemo. This morning, she collapsed at my house, and had to be rushed to the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she'll probably wake soon. Also unfortunate is that they have this new rule for the ICU that you can't have electronics in the rooms, so Liv can't use her computer.

Lots of reviews would be a great thing to wake up to.

-Josh.

* * *

I woke up the next day groggily. It seemed early. I turned over, and my hand fell to the side, and hit the bed. I gasped. Where's Joe? He always sleeps later than I do. I opened my eyes and looked around.

Wait a sec.

Holy crap. I'm 15...

I saw that Marley was bustling around and getting ready for the day.

I sat up and started to get ready as well.

--

Later on, Joe and I sat in the quad alone, kissing. I closed my eyes as he kissed me.

"You know… I really like how we are, Lola." He said in between kisses. Wait, what? I opened my eyes and looked at him. His glasses were gone. The surroundings had changed. He was 18 year old Joe. I gasped.

"What did you just call me?"

"Lola… that's your name…" He said. I looked around. We were…. Backstage… at a concert. Sitting on a couch. It was _the _couch. The couch that the kids were conceived on. It was where Joe and I first had sex.

"Yeah…. Um…" I said. Joe smiled and continued kissing me. I though for a second. How was this possible?

Joe held my waist and he pulled at the edge of my shirt. His kisses moved down my jaw line. I looked down at his chest. His shirt was off and his bare chest was inches from mine.

I gasped.

This wasn't… was it?


	20. Utter Confusion

zomg. heyzz.

its livi.

:) YAY!

I'm ok! Don't worry! Josh totally made it out worse to be. Erm. So, what happened was I kind of sort of have a blood pressure problem, but no worries! I'm out of the ICU and into a normal room in the pediatric ward. No biggie! Really! I just.. kind of... faint a bit more.

Erm. Lemme see... oh, yeah. For those who asked, josh is awesome, right? And he's my BF. (no, dummies. not best friend. Yeah, i do actually have a life. He's my boyfriend.)

Anywho. So, this chapter is super long, but i think you guys will lilke it. I kind of hated the whole... school thing, so I'm trying something different. Kay? Please tell me if you like it!

byesies.

love ya,

livi.

* * *

I pulled away from him and stood up. Joe looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I looked at him terrified.

"Joe… stop… we can't do this… I mean…"

"What? We aren't doing anything wrong…"

"Yes. Trust me. We're going to do something we're gonna regret…"

"What? Lola, no. Seriously. We'll be fine…" He stood up and pulled me into him. I pulled away and started crying. I covered my mouth and sighed. I sat down on the couch and continued crying. Joe sat down next to me and looked at me. "Hey… what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"I just want everything to be normal again! I'm sick of this! I want you and me to be ok. I want to be 28!" I cried out. Joe gave me a 'oh, great, she's crazy' look.

"Lola, what are you talking about?"

"This isn't right… I… I mean… we…" I stuttered. I looked up at him. "Joe, I've been lying to you about something."

"What is it? Honestly, I don't care… as long as your not… like… a guy…"

"No. Not that… I mean…" I sighed and pulled off my wig. "My name isn't Lola. Its Lilly. Lilly Truscott." Joe stared at me blankly. His jaw slowly opened.

"Wh-what?!" He asked.

"I'm sorry that I lied… but I had good reasons." I said. Joe shifted uncomfortably. He sighed.

"Its ok… but… don't you go to my--"

"Yeah. I go to your school."

"Wow… so… your… um… Wow… I mean…." He smiled at me. He stroked my cheek gently. "I like your hair." He whispered. I blushed. He kissed me again, and then continued to. I sighed and pulled away from him. He gave me yet another confused look. "What?"

"Joe, I'm not who you think I am."

"I know. Your Lilly, not Lola. Got it." He kissed me once more. I pulled away.

"No. I mean… I'm not 2007 Lilly. I'm 2020 Lilly."

"What?"

"Somehow… I'm here… and… I… I'm from the future."

"Your kidding, right?"

"We're the kids of the future. Whoo." I said mockingly, while smiling nervously.

"Whoa… so wait… how old are you then?"

"28. Your 30." He grimaced.

"Ew. I must look gross."

"No. Not really. Your pretty much the same, but we kind of made a wish… to be 15 again, and somehow ended up going to the same school as our kid--" I gasped. Whoops. To much info. His eyes widened.

"Our what?!"

"Our kids…"

"We're married?!" I shrugged.

"Not really."

"Wait… how do we have kids… if…"

"Tonight… would have been the start of it all."

"Wait, you don't mean… I…"

"Yeah." His eyes were huge now. He was totally shocked. "I'll get pregnant, and it results in chaos."

"But… how aren't we married? I mean… even after he or she was born.. I mean… I didn't wimp out on you, did I!?"

"No. I did."

"Wait, what?"

"I wasn't ready… and I kind of…"

"Oh… so…"

"Yeah. But we did end up together. I mean…. after… fourteen years… but…" He nodded. He turned and let his feet fall to the floor. He was thinking. I wish I could know what was going through his head.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I… I dunno. I just…" He thought for another second. "Well… I wouldn't mind."

"Mind what?"

"Us… the future you… came from. I wouldn't mind it. I mean… was it bad?"

"No… not really, but… I mean… my mom kicked me out… and… I… it was just really hard on my for the pregnancy. You were really good with it, though. Helping me and stuff." I said.

"So… could we… continue?" I gave him a confused look.

"You mean… Joe, what about your purity?"

"I don't care. You said that it wasn't bad. Well, knowing that, we can make it even better. " He said smiling. He leaned in toward me and continued kissing. I sighed and let him. His tongue peaked inside my mouth and we continued. I rested my hand on his chest as his fell over my waist.

Joe's POV.

I moved closer to her. My bare chest pressing against her. Her right hand was in my left one and our fingers battled.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Lilly pulled away from me and gasped. We both looked to the door where Hannah stood. We both gasped.

"Joe! What are you doing!!" She yelled at me. I grabbed my tank from the side of the couch we were on and slipped it over my head.

"Um… nothing… nothing…" I muttered looking for my shirt. Lilly nudged me and handed me my button up shirt. I nodded. I put it on quickly.

"Joe, this doesn't look like nothing!! Lilly? Why is your wig off?!" She asked. I turned to Lilly. She sighed.

"Cause… Joe knows." She whispered.

"He knows what?" Hannah asked seriously.

"He knows that I'm Lilly. That's all." I took Lilly's hand and she stood up next to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her. "Another time, I guess." She smiled weakly and nodded. She tried putting the wig back on, but failed. I chuckled, and helped her. It fit perfectly onto her head and She turned to Hannah.

"Lilly… my dad says its time to go. Joe, I'll see you next concert." Hannah said. I nodded. Lilly headed toward Hannah. I stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Lilly, wait…" I said. She turned to me. I kissed her passionately. She pulled away and looked at me nervously.

"But… I'm…." She whispered.

"I don't care." I said back. She smiled. I kissed her again and smiled. She turned back to Hannah and they both disappeared.

Lilly's POV.

Miley and I walked outside and she looked at me sternly.

"Lils, what the hell was that?!"

"I… um…"

"You what? Could you imagine what would have happened if I didn't come in?" She groaned and headed toward the limo. I sighed.

"Yeah, Miles. I can." I muttered, and then I followed after her.

--

The next morning, I woke in a start. I shot up and gasped. I was in my old room. In my old bed. At my old house, in Malibu. I smiled.

This is better.

I'm 16, not pregnant, and home.

I heard a knock on the door. I looked to it.

"Come in?" I asked. It opened to reveal my mom.

"Hun, someone's here to see you." I nodded. I got up and went downstairs. I saw a brunet boy standing at the door, idly looking around. It was Joe. I gasped.

"Joe?" He turned to look at me. He smiled.

"Hey." He said quietly. I hugged him and looked up at him.

"Joe, its nice to see you and all, but… what are you doing here?"

"Um… I thought that maybe… we should… talk…"

"Oh… yeah… um… sure." I said. "Um… you can come up to my room. I don't want my mom to eavesdrop." He nodded and followed me. We went into my room and both sat down on the bed.

"Your house is really nice." Joe said. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Um… Lilly, I… Were you kidding about the whole… future thing?" I sighed.

"No… not really. I mean… unless it was a dream, and considering I have full memories of about fourteen years of it, I doubt it was."

"Wow… I mean…"

"Yeah. I know… I mean… but… it was… Joe, I really like you."

"I love you, Lilly." He said. I smiled.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded. "I love you too. I mean… we wouldn't have done what we would have done if we didn't."

"Yeah. I know." He looked at me. "About that… I'm sorry about last night, I… I lost control. I mean, I shouldn't have done it, and I pushed you. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Joe, its ok. Really. You didn't push me. I wanted it too."

"Right…"

"No, I mean… even then… before… in the alternate… universe thing… you didn't push me."

"Oh… ok…. I mean… that's not what I was talking about, but… good." He said. I nodded. "And… Lilly, I was thinking about what I said last night… about us… continuing?"

"Oh…. That…."

"yeah… I mean. I'm sorry. I was… I don't even know. I was tired. Confused. Shocked."

"So… you didn't mean that?" He looked at me.

"Well… only if you want me to not mean that." I giggled. As much as I knew Joe would always be the same guy he was, something about this Joe didn't seem right. I mean… he made me feel different. Of course, I'll always love him, but this Joe just made me infatuated with him. He got under my skin in a way that the other Joe didn't. He looked at me different than Joe did. It was more than just him liking me. "So…. Do you maybe wanna… do something?" He asked. I gave him a look.

"Well… um……"

"I mean… like… go for a walk… or… I dunno. That do something."

"Right. Um… yeah. But… I kind of… just woke up. I need to like… take a shower and stuff."

"Oh… ok…" He said nodding.

"I'll be back." I said. I smiled at him and went into my old bathroom. I looked around. I saw my phone on the counter. My old sidekick. Hmm. Back then, or… now, I guess, I used to text all the time. I loved it. I smiled. It started vibrating. I grabbed it and looked at it. Unknown Number. I shrugged and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. Please don't be freaked." _Said a familiar voice.

"Who is this?"

"_Its me. Joe."_

"Why are you calling me? Your just in my room…"

"_No. Not that Joe. I need to explain some things to you."_

"Wait…. Joe… as in… like.. My Joe? 2020-Joe?" I asked. He chuckled.

"_Well, actually my eyesight is terrible…" _He said.

"I mean…"

"Yeah. That Joe."

--

He explained to me a ton of crap about rules I had to follow.

"And never eat peanut butter." He finished.

"You made that up." I said about the last one. He laughed softly and I could practically hear him grinning.

"_Maybe…" _

"Joe… no offence… but… other you is kind of waiting."

"_He's there!?"_

"Yeah. He showed up this morning wanting to talk. I don't exactly know how he found my address… but yeah."

"_You two haven't done anything, have you?!" _I sighed.

"Joe, you realize your acting jealous of yourself?!"

"_Oh… right, well… ok. Um, Lils, I love you and you can call me anytime here. Just add the number to your phone."_

"Well, don't you think inter-dimension phone calls might cost a bit more than usual?" I asked giggling.

"_Lilly."_

"I know. I know. Ily, as well, Love." I said.

"_Did you just say ily?"_

'Yeah."

"_What's that?"_

"ily. Like… I love you. I L Y."

"_Well, now I know your 16." _I giggled. _"I love you. Bye."_

"You too. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed.

--

I came back to my room where I saw Joe lying on my bed, clutching my pillow and snoring loudly.

Typical.

I got dressed in my closet very fast and then looked to him. Still asleep. I smiled. I walked over to him. I sat down and looked at him. His wavy locks fell into his face. I smiled at him. I gently brushed the black waves away and ran my fingertip along his jaw. He shivered, but didn't wake. I leaned in toward him and kissed his lips. He didn't stir. I kissed him once more and leaned away. He peaked one eye open.

'What? No more?" He asked. I giggled and kissed him again. I sighed. He sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. I just… I had a phone call. Sorry it took me so long."

"Its ok. Who called?" He asked. I strained. I wasn't sure if telling him who it was was the best idea.

"Um…."

I would anyway.

"My fiancé." Joe gave me a confused look. "You."

"What? I didn't--"

"Not you. My Joe. From my time. He called me to explain."

"Oh." He said calmly. He nodded. I took Joe's hand and smiled.

"Your too nice. You should have heard yourself. I said that you were in here and he got all jealous."

"I was jealous of myself?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

--


	21. No Telling

hithere.

um... i'm just kind of going to explain this once.

Livi apparently decided to drop off the face of the earth. She's not answering mail or calls or anything. Her computer crashed, and we were talking about this whole situation, but we never made an decisions, but... I'm pretty sure she kind of... gave it up. I realize you guys really liked Livi and stuff, and I'll understand if you don't wanna read my stuff anymore.

i'm sorry she left.

i'm sorry its been complete ages since this story was updated.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, PLEASE. PM ME.

cause i have no idea where i'm going with this.

reviews are great.

also...

in case of emergency;

BREAKDANCE.

i lessthanthree you

-emilie

* * *

I walked into my old school the next day. It was Monday, and I had school. I was excited. I had spent the night trying to remember my locker number and combo, and other crap I'd need. I walked toward my locker and opened it. The locker next to mine opened, and I looked to it. Miley.

"Hey." She said. I smiled at her.

"Hey." I said.

"So, have you talked to Joe, as Lilly since…….._that_ night?" Miley asked. I smiled.

"Yes. I have, actually."

"Hmm. What'd he say?"

"He's fine. He didn't mind."

"Oh. Lucky." Miley said. I nodded. Nick came up to Miley and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Lilly." He said to me smiling.

"Hey." Nick turned to Miley and smiled. His arm was around her waist and he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe." He said to her.

"Hey, cutie." She said back. Then Joe appeared. Miley and Nick gave him confused looks. Joe looked at me and smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said back. He leaned toward me and kissed my cheek. I heard Nick gasp. Joe looked to Nick.

"What about Lola?" Nick asked. Joe turned to me and shrugged.

"Nick, I am Lola." I said. Nick looked at me.

"Whoa. Wait… really?" I nodded.

"Lilly, you've been dating Joe?!" Miley asked. She really was a good actress…

"I'm sorry…" I said to all of them. They all nodded and the conversation continued. Then, Joe turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, Lill, can we talk… alone?" He asked smiling. I nodded.

"Talk. Ha. Right." Miley said. Joe stuck his tongue out at her and we walked off together. Joe led me to a empty hallway and he turned to me. He smiled.

"So… hey…" he said. He leaned toward me and began kissing me. I grinned and kissed him back. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I sighed. I leaned against the wall and opened my phone. It was Joe calling. I sighed. "Who is it?" Joe asked.

"You."

"Wha-- oh… you mean… Oh… well, go ahead." He said. I clicked answer.

"_Hey." _He said.

"Hi, Joe." I said.

"_Are you busy?" _He asked. I sighed.

"Joe, I'm kind of at school right now…"

"_Oh… right… I knew that… I'm just… I was… bored, and…"_

"I get it. I just… I should get to homeroom, and…"

"_Okay. Say hello to me for me. I love you, babe."_

"Ily." I said giggling.

"_Bye." _He said laughing. I hung up the phone and put it in my bag. Joe looked at me nervously.

"How am I?" He asked.

"He says hi."

"Hmm." He said. I nodded. " I guess we should get to class… right?"

"Yes. Probably."

--

Joe walked home with me later on. He kept asking me questions about himself. I kept protesting and made sure not to tell him anything.

"Why won't you tell me stuff?" He whined. I sighed.

"Cause. It'll mess things up. Besides, its not like you need to know anything."

"What about us? You said you stopped something from happening…"

"So? I mean…" I trailed off.

"Didn't you say that you stopped the conception of our children?"

"Um…." I muttered.

Shit.


	22. Dreams and Epilogue

Fanfiction's being a bitch, and not letting me put this up. Hopefully it will work now.

* * *

_Joe smiled at me, and we started kissing._

_Figurativly, he and I should both be standing backstage at Miley's concert. _

_We aren't._

_He and I are in a back room, making out. His tongue next to mine, our bodies pressed together. He's straddling me. _

_We're doing this because he loves me, and I love him._

_What a wonderful feeling. _

_Joe looked at me lovingly. _

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"Ahhhh!" I squealed. I shot up in bed. My view searched around the room, only to realize that nothing was wrong. I felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me back.

"Are you ok?" Joe whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah… just… a really weird dream…" Joe nodded. I cuddled closer to him and bent my arms in so that he held me gently. I sighed.

"It was just a dream, Lilly. Don't worry." he whispered.

--

Epilogue.

Marley's POV

We waved to the crowd and stepped onto the stage and sat down next to 'Katrina'. Nemo sat between Bowie and I.

"Hello!" Katrina said.

"Hi there." I said. I giggled

"Alright. So… if I'm right… its Marley, Elliot and Bowie, right?" she said mistaking Bowie for me. I blushed and looked to Bowie, who was giggling.

"Um… I'm actually Bowie." Bowie said.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… I thought I got that right!" She said laughing. We all nodded. "Alright, so We've got Marley, Bowie and Elliot of, and tell me if Tekashi Re, which is a band that is breaking records all over the place." She turned to us. "So, you guys are twins, right?" She asked Bowie and I. I giggled and shook my head.

"Um, well the three of us are triplets, Bowie and I are just identical." I said.

"Wow, that must have been hard on your parents…"

"Yeah, I guess… but our mom is amazing." Bowie said.

"And speaking of your parents, your last name is Jonas, right? Any relation to the Jonas brothers?"

"Yes. Joe Jonas is our dad."

"Well! I thought I saw a resemblance in Elliot here."

"Yes…" Nemo said.

"Alight, so Marley, Bowie, Elliot. Very muscial names, aren't they!? I mean, Bob Marley, David Bowie and Elliot Smith. Musical names. Any specific reason?" I looked to Nemo and Bowie.

"Well, actually, I'm the only one who used their first name."

"Oh, so Bowie and Elliot, aren't your real names?" She asked them.

"No. Um… Bowie is actually just a nickname for me. I don't know where it came from, actually, but… Everyone calls me Bowie. My real name is Claire, though."

"Well, that's pretty." Bowie smiled in response. "So, Elliot what about you?"

"Um, Elliot is my middle name. Not many people call me by my first name. Just close family."

"What's your first name?" She asked. Nemo blushed and sighed.'

"Um… Nemo." He said. Katrina gave him a confused look.

"Your joking, right?"

"Nope. Bowie, mom, dad and I call him Nemo." I said. Nemo blushed again.

"Wow. Interesting…"

"Quite." I said quietly.

"So… who do you think is your biggest inspiration?" Katrina asked. Bowie, Nemo and I looked at each other.

"As cliché as it seems, our parents. Our dad is the coolest guy ever… and the greatest dad, and our mom is just…. Wow. She's amazing. We couldn't have asked for better parents." Bowie said.

"They let us follow our dream." Nemo said. "Which… is just… what any kid could ask for.

"And whats amazing, is that no matter what ever happens with them, the five of us… we… we're a family. And that's the most important thing." I said.

Lilly's POV.

Once the kids got back from their interview, the five of us went to the first venue of their summer tour. They started sound check and I stood next to Joe smiling.

"We did good, didn't we?" he asked. I nodded.

"Joe… I have some great news…" He turned to me and took my hands. I kissed him gently and smiled up at him.

"What is it?"

"Joe… I'm pregnant…"

And all we could do was smile.

Go figure.

* * *

So, there you go.

It was all just a dream, and now the story ended on a nice note.

Just imagine the dream started when they went to sleep before the weird stuff happened.

Bumbadumbbum.

Sorry if the Authors note that I put up yesterday about me not going on Hiatus came off a bit... harsh. It was about 3 in the morning, and I was extremely annoyed.

So... I got my Jonas merch in the mail today. I got a Frankie t-shirt, a Burning Up Lanyard, and WYLMITE tour shirt. Cause I'm weird like that. I also got my new Wrock The Vote t-shirt, which is a HPAlliance thing. Its Harry Potter thing.

I also cleaned out my closet looking for my cell phone, but of course, DIDN'T find it. And of course, I entered a contest for Jonas Meet and Greet passes, and put THAT cell number as my calling line, and I have to find out how to get a phone on that line tomorrow.

Meow.

I also got annoyed last night by someone who tired to report my story because it 'wasn't Hannah Montana'. Look, I follow the rules as best I can. For those of you who don't write, or haven't had this happen to you, it is simply HEARTWRENCHING to get a story taken down or reported. You literally can't do ANYTHING on fanfiction for 8 days. That means no reviewing, no updating, no uploading, no editing, nothing. Its an incredibly stressful process for the writer, because the moderators can take down your account in that time, so its awfully terrifying. I try my hardest to follow rules so that that doesn't happen to me, and when people screw around because I have fucking Joe Jonas in a story, and then go report it... is just not cool. But, whatever.

Reviews are totally awesome, nice ones especially.

-Emilie


End file.
